Un Teme seductor
by Saku-Aya
Summary: Unas vacaciones, un conflicto socio-familiar y estar completamente "salao" trae como resultado... ser yo! y si encima de tu sal tenes mala suerte pura y cruda... entonces a parte de ser yo conoces un Teme seductor! y vaya teme O/O
1. Chapter 1

**¡Un regalo de navidad!**

¡Cualquier parecido con otro fic es pura coincidencia!

**Disclaimer: **los personajes son de Kishimoto-sempai, quien espero me los regale de cumpleaños ^^ (¿mucho pedir verdad?)

**Advertencias: **innumerables faltas ortográficas, Sasuke es Gay, posible trauma psicológico a los valientes que lo lean, -a menos, claro, que tengan record leyendo fics malos.- Me gusta Naruto y pienso casarme con el… Sasuke será mi eterna putita ^^ (después le cantare- a Sasuke por su puesto- "y porque será que la querida goza mas" ¿han escuchado esa canción?)

**Adevencias II:**

AU.

OoC.

**Yaoi**

**Prologo**

"Nadie me conoce realmente y yo realmente no conozco a nadie. Pero eso está bien."

Christina Krabbe

Bien dattebayo, imagínense un mundo donde los matrimonios entre parejas del mismo sexo no son visto con ojos demoniacos, al menos como algo no tan malo, ¿lo logran? Bien, ahora imagínense a Orochimaru muriendo por mis huesos dattebayo, a Sasuke enamorando a Sakura y a Hinata celosa porque Orochimaru no la prefiere a ella… ¿Cómo van? Si la respuesta de ustedes es bien, entonces diré… de dónde demonios salieron ustedes pervertidos. ¡Por Kami!, cuanta imaginación-Dattebayo! Si de solo pensarlo se me eriza la piel…

No, la historia no va por ahí, tenemos a una serpiente astuta y escurridiza, a un Gaara fraternalmente posesivo, una Hinata tímida –como si fuera algo nuevo- una Sakura medio loca-Pero muy leal-, unos padres que es mejor no mencionar, un Sasuke bastardo, si incluso más que antes, y un gran apellido de por medio. Ah! Pero si tenemos mas!… un niño de cinco -¿o son seis?- años odioso que me adora –de una manera cruel y retorcida, pero me adora de todas formas- y quiere que me case con su papito y para finalizar: una bebe salida de sabrá Dios donde que una nota asegura mía, ¿A que es genial? ¿el hecho de que tenga ojos azules y pelo rubio-casualmente muy parecido al mío- no asegura nada verdad?

¿Cómo demonios me metí en todo este lio dattebayo?

**Un teme seductor**

**Capitulo 1**

**Todos por unas vacaciones.**

"A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por el camino que tomamos para evitarlo…"

Manejaba el timón con maestría, era más que claro que esta no era la primera vez que lo hacía, miro por el rabillo del ojo a la chica que estaba agarrada a la barandilla, tenía el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante, mientras que la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás con sus hermosos ojos cerrados, tal vez no era la primera vez que manejaba un yate pero si era la primera vez que manejaba por esas aguas.

**-Y** en una compañía tan agradable- dijo en voz alta.

Ino abrió sus ojos y miro para atrás mientras con su mano levantaba los lentes prada hasta posarlo sobre su pelo, revelando sus hermosos ojos azul claro, con una sonrisa picara pintada en los labios, recorrió la figura que tenía el timón en manos, la verdad es que era bastante guapo, vestido con unos pantalones cortos negros, unas sandalias y una camisita azul claro de mangas cortas- de la que no llevaba abotonado ni un solo botón dejando a la vista sus magníficos y bronceados pectorales y cuyas mangas se ajustaban cual guante a sus bíceps,- realzando el azul sin fin de sus ojos-, su apariencia era completamente angelical de no ser por aquel pendiente que adornaba su oreja izquierda, nada ostentoso solo un solitario de diamante que le daba una apariencia de "chico malo" que le sentaba de maravilla.

¡Dios que estaba para comérselo!

Naruto sonrió de la misma manera que había hecho su amiga.

-**N**o me digas que te gusta lo que ves-Ttebayo- sonrió sin pudor.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

-**Y**a sabes que si- suspiro –pero no te rindes a mis intentos de conquista- dijo con fingido pesar.

Naruto soltó una carcajada que pareció más el retinar de una campana angelical. Ino se acerco y lo abrazo por detrás.

-**S**haringan.- susurro en su cuello, ya que el chico era más grande que ella y no podía alcanzar su oído.- bienvenido a mi casa _capitán Naruto barba rubia._

-**E**spero que tu familia piense lo mismo- dijo el rubio en voz alta, pasando su mano por el mentón carente de vello. ¿Barba rubia? "_Ino debe de tener una imaginación excelente". _Se dijo.

-**M**is amigos son siempre bienvenidos.

El rubio se dio la vuelta, mirándola fijamente, poso los dedos índice y pulgar en su barbilla y la acerco para rozar sus bocas.

-**P**ero nosotros no somos viejos amigos. Precisamente.

-**N**o sé si lo notas pero yo no soy una vieja, y por lo que veo tu tampoco, así que es imposible que seamos viejos amigos.

-**Y**a sabes a lo que me refiero dattebayo.

La rubia se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

-**A** mi no me importa el tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos, la cuestión es que hay química entre nosotros.

Naruto asintió, en eso tenía razón. No es que fuera de ese tipo de química que existía entre las parejas era más bien de esa que hace que las personas se llevan bien desde el primer momento.

Se habían conocido apenas tres días antes; Naruto estaba sentado en un café, desde donde se veía el puerto de la ciudad de Niigata, Era una vista impresionante, a decir verdad.

No contaba más que con un día de su llegada por lo que apenas preparaba, mentalmente, su ruta turística. Estaba sentado ajeno a todas las miradas que se posaban sobre el.

Su tez morena, su pelo rubio como el sol y sus ojos del color del cielo en una tarde sin nube constituían sin duda un imán de las miradas, especialmente ahí en Japón que todos parecían atraídos por su "inusual" atractivo físico… a el solo lo quedaba suspirar resignado, no le gustaba ser el "centro de atención".

Entonces fue cuando la vio…

Ella paso moviendo sus cadera con la gracia, la soltura y la confianza con la que solo una persona que tiene lo suficiente como para presumir haría, por unos segundos la vista de ellos dos conectaron hasta que Naruto, viendo la apreciación en los ojos de ella aparto la suya, indiferente…. Contrario a lo que pensó la chica sonrió con picardía –atrayendo la mirada de muchos comensales - sentándose en la silla frente a él, sin ser invitada.

-**E**sto es nuevo- hablo al rubio frente a ella en perfecto Ingles- eres la primera persona que me ignora.

-**B**ueno, ya ves que no eres tan irresistible -Dijo el sus ojos brillando con malicia, burlones- ¿**Q**ué le vamos a hacer-Dattebayo?

-**E**res malo para mi ego- fingió pesar aunque sus ojos demostraban el mismo brillo que los de compañero- aun así tu no…. estas para comerte.

Naruto soltó una carcajada ¿Asi sonríen los ángeles?, haciendo que un par de chicas que seguían al joven con la mirada se sonrojaran violentamente.

-**N**ami ejem…Uzumaki, Naruto- se presento cubriendo su error con una toz, para luego sonreir- **Y**tu…

-**E**s un placer Uzumaki- dijo- Yamanaka Uchiha, Ino "_and let me tell you something: you look so hot"-_dijo dejando pasar su vista por toda la extensión del cuerpo del chico hasta donde la mesa se lo impedía la mesa sin pudor alguno.

Naruto volvió a sonreír como solo él sabía.

-**M**e gustas chica- le ofreció una sonrisa irresistible- eres suelta y divertida justo mi tipo-Ttebayo. Pero aun no me dices tu nombre

La chica suspiro

-**Y**ep, hot!

Ese fue el pie para una amistada que crecería con los días. Hablaron de muchas cosas –omitiendo, por parte del rubio, muchas otras mas- conociéndose, juzgándose…

…

Estaba de vacaciones, "_año sabático"_, le había dicho a sus progenitores, pero era un año sabático tomado no para descansar del trabajo sino para descansar de sus padre y sus intentos por reformarlo. Solo tenía veintiún años y ya querían que se ocupara de los negocios de la familia, se casara y tuviera descendencia.

No era que no pensara hacerlo, claro que lo haría… algún día. Mientras, se sentía feliz con su trabajo como fotógrafo, cosa que le encantaba. Era consciente de que eso solo era un pasatiempo pero se le daba bastante bien, modestia aparte, lo suficiente para vender sus fotos a ciertas revistas dedicadas al turismo.

Magistralmente atraco el puerto de la pequeña bahía con suma destreza, manera rápida y segura, -Justo al lado de un precioso yate gemelo que se encontraba aparcado ya en el lugar- para luego darse la vuelta y colocarse frente a frente a la chica que seguía sujeta a su espalda.

-**I**no…

La rubia lo miro mientras alzaba una de sus delicadas cejas.

-**T**e mueres por mis huesos.- ronroneo ella.

-**U**mmm! Nop, me temo que no es eso. No te diría algo que ya sabes.

-**Y** justo ahora te diste cuenta ¿no?- sonrío ella.- ¿entonces?

El rubio suspiro. Como si fuera a confesar algo inconfesable…

-¿**Q**uienes más viven en esta isla?-Pregunto el curioso.

Ino frunció el ceño, borrando lentamente cualquier sonrisa de su rostro y poniéndose seria.

-**E**sta es una isla privada como ya habrás notado, antes solo habitaban en ella mi familia y mi primo Sasuke ya que _el_ administra la empresa que debió de ser de _mi _madre, sin embargo ahora existen un par de familias mas como la Aburame o la de mi amiga Ten-ten, pero ninguna se encuentran en la isla en la actualidad.

-¿**L**a empresa que debió de ser de tu madre?-Dijo el con la interrogante bailando en el rostro.

-**M**i abuelo era una persona muy tradicionalista, arcaica seria la palabra que le definiría mejor- confio la chica- **M**i madre y el padre de Sasuke son hermanos, mi madre es la mayor, por derecho la empresa debió de quedar en sus manos, sin embargo en el testamento de mi abuelo decía que quien quedaría a cargo de todas las empresas Uchiha sería Fugaku, ya que mi madre era una _mujer_.

-**E**so es estúpido- se indigno el rubio al notar el tono melancólico de la chica.

-**A** mi madre no le importo mucho que digamos, se conformo con el 35% de las acciones que le tocaron sin embargo, yo no pienso lo mismo, yo no soy una figura decorativa ¿Sabes? A veces-añadió con algo de rencor en la voz- **S**iento que podría hacer mas pero Sasuke que sigue los ideales de mi abuelo mas algunas reformas de Fugaku, lo peor de ambos mundos creeme… no cofia en mi.

-**P**orque no hablas con tu familia, ellos podrían hacer algo-Ttebayo

- **H**e hablado con mis padres al respecto pero ellos no pueden hacer nada, mi padre a penas tiene un 5% de las acciones y mi madre un 35% como ya mencione, ellos llegar a un 40% - e otro 60% restante de las acciones lo poseen Sasuke y los demas integrantes de la firma siendo sasuke la parte las acciones del imperio Uchiha y por ende el presidente de la misma, el es quien decide si entras o no a trabajar para el.

-**I**no…-Suspiro el menor con pesar- ya se que no lo conozco y no tengo idea de cómo es pero ¿Has hablado con el? Puede que entienda.

-¿**E**ntender? Sasuke? –soltó una carcajada sin humor- **C**reo haber agotado todos los recursos ya- bajo la mirada- **P**or eso hago lo que se espera de mi; salgo y me divierto, compro ropa y demas estupideces.- alzo la vista el gesto altanero- mas que ser _rubia _me dedico a ser mujer, al parecer todo se debe al género sexual ¿no?-esbozó la misma sonrisa de antes- no le guardo rencor, a su manera se que me quiere, solo espero que un dia me tome en cuenta, ya que hasta hoy de nada importa que sea licenciada en economía y graduada como primera de mi generación.

El rubio soltó un silbido.

-**E**so es genial-Dattebayo.

La chica volvió a reír un poco, Naruto era muy bueno escuchando y a veces a alguien como ella le hacía falta desahogarse, aunque fuera con un completo extraño.

Naruto no supo definir el sentimiento que le embargo, culpabilidad lo mas probable… si, se sentía culpable de que su recién adquirida amiga se muriera por trabajar en las empresas de su familia mientras que el retrasaba todo intento por tomar el control de las empresas de su padre, aunque el trabajaba para ellos, Ino no.

-**C**uando tenga mi empresa en manos, juro que te llevare conmigo, necesitare personas de confianza a mi lado - sonrió con picardía- **A**demás serás mi arma secreta para convencer a _cualquiera _de hacer cualquier cosa, seguro y eres letal.

Ella rio por lo bajo, Naruto era un sol.

-¿**T**u propia empresa? ¿A qué te dedicas Naruto? Y ¿de qué será tu compañía?

-**A**hora en mi año sabático, soy fotógrafo –sonrió contento yéndose por la tengente- en cuanto a lo de mi empresa, te diré después.

la rubia le lanzo una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-**E**res fotógrafo y te ¿tomaste un año sabático? Un reverendo vago, eso es lo que eres- negó mientras sonreía.

**-U**n año sabático. No del trabajo, -eso lo hago en cualquier parte obvio, ya que no es un problema para enviar las fotos a la revista en que trabajo-, sino de mis padres. Se han antojado de vestidos blancos, invitaciones, capillas, nietos…

-**C**irco, maroma y teatro

-**C**irco maroma y teatro…- corroboro con pesadez.

-**Y **saliste corriendo- continuo la chica haciendo malabares para no estallar en carcajadas.

-**N**o- dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza- Solo decidí conocer más del mundo mientras a ellos se le pasa la racha dattebayo.

-**Q**ue conveniente.

-**S**i, ¿verdad?

Ambos rieron por unos momentos antes de que Ino yamanaka Uchiha se pusiera seria nuevamente.

-**B**ajemos- dijo la chica.

Naruto saltó del yate ofreciendo después su mano a su rubia amiga para ayudarla a bajar, sin percatarse en ningún momento del chico joven que esperaba recostado en su coche mientras miraba la escena con los ojos achicados.

-**S**asuke Uchiha- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en cuanto poso sus pies en tierra todavía sujetando la mano del rubio, mirando a un punto detrás de la espalda de este.-**E**ste es mi amigo Uzumaki Naruto.

En ese momento, soltando la mano de la rubia, el Uzumaki se dio la vuelta… quedando estático en el lugar, nunca había estado cerca del personaje que tenía en frente, si, le conocía ¡estaba en todas las revistas de economía, el tiburón de los negocios Uchiha Sasuke! Pero nunca imagino que su presencia sería tan imponente… y atractiva.

Bien, tal vez lo de atractivo si lo sabía, pero hablando enserio… las fotos no le hacían justicia.

El joven que estaba delante de él posó sus orbes oscuras como el pecado en las azules del rubio logrando que con esta simple acción que todos los vellos albinos del cuerpo del menor se erizaran.

El rubio se estremeció y solo su orgullo no permitió que retrocediera como su instinto le insto a hacer. Cosa que el moreno advirtió.

-**U**chiha Sasuke- extendió su mano hacia el rubio.

Naruto vacilo un poco antes de tomar la contraria, el moreno alzo una ceja como diciendo "¿Vas a correr?"

-**U**zumaki Naruto- se presento, un tanto molesto por la reacción de su cuerpo. ¿Desde cuándo era tan cobarde?

-**N**aruto- saboreo el nombre el moreno- **N**o te preocupe que no muerdo… al menos no siempre-Le regalo una media sonrisa ladeada-, **P**or cierto ¿te he visto antes?

- **D**ímelo tu, igual y aunque jamás le hayan visto todo el mundo conoce al diablo- bromeo- **N**o creo, es la primera vez que vengo aquí.- añadió mas seriamente halando la mano que le moreno aun sostenía entre las suyas, por demasiado tiempo en opinión del blondo.

Sasuke lo miro como dudando de si creerle o no, pero no dijo nada mas.

-¿**N**os llevas primo?- interrumpió el silencio la chica.

¿Primos? Estuvo a punto de preguntar el rubio, ¿Dónde se encuentra el parecido? "_Ahh siii-Dattebayo, seguro y en el color de pelo en los ojos. ."_- se burló interiormente.

-**N**o veo que tengan alguna otra forma de llegar- Respondió el moreno todo elocuencia.

Sin decir nada mas Sasuke se dio la vuelta para subir del lado del piloto al coche, Naruto por su parte sonrió a la chica y haciendo de galante como en el yate, le abrió la puerta delantera.

-**V**amos Ino querida.

Ino suspiro, esperando que el rubio entrara en el vehículo, una vez el chico dentro se giro hacia él para decirle:

-**D**efinitivamente eres el hombre perfecto.

Naruto se carcajeó.

-¿**P**or abrirte una puerta? Que fácil es comprarte-dattebayo! –se burlo aunque en su mente se dibujo la figura de Uchiha Sasuke a la par que una vocecita, nada agradable, decía con retintín _"el hombre perfecto, si claro, lo dice la prima de la digna representación del sexo masculino!_

Sasuke miraba la acción con el ceño fruncido, su prima y el tal Naruto parecían tener bastante confianza. Y además le ignoraban con absoluta maestría.

Y el estaba casi seguro de haber visto al chico antes.

Una vez abordo ambos rubios guardaron silencio compartiendo sonrisas cómplices de vez en ves.

El Uchiha de tres cortas maniobras giró el coche hasta ponerlo en la zigzagueante carretera que los llevaría hasta su destino. Conducía con habilidad, como si fuera el dueño del camino y todos los demás, intrusos despreciables.

Aunque claro ellos eran los únicos en la carretera.

La vista del Uchiha no se despegaba del retrovisor observando "disimuladamente" el rostro lleno de emoción del chico rubio que miraba embobado por la ventana el denso paisaje.

-**Q**ue te trae por japón Naruto, dando por hecho, por supuesto que no seas de aqui- pregunto Sasuke rompiendo el silencio- **Y **puedo llamarte Naruto ¿verdad?.

-¿**E**h? Si claro, no soy muy amante a las formalidades- Sonrió decidiendo pasar por alto el incidente de antes.

Sasuke paseo su mirada por el pecho desnudo el rubio bajando su mirada hasta sus pantalones cortos.

-**S**e nota –dijo escuetamente.

Naruto se removió incomodo.

-**V**acaciones- respondió nuevamente el rubio algo perturbado- **N**unca habia paseado por este lado del mundo y ahora me pareció una oportunidad _perfecta_.

Ino sonrió entendiendo lo de "_perfecto"_ del rubio

-**Y** alguien sabe que estas aquí en Sharingan?

"Esa pregunta tiene truco"- pensó Naruto, fingiendo no notarlo.

Negó con la cabeza.

- **V**engo solo.

-¿**S**olo?- dijo sorprendido- ¿**E**s que tu pareja o tus padres no tienen control sobre ti?

-**N**o estoy casado si eso es a lo que se refiere _señor Uchiha_, ni pretendo estarlo en mucho tiempo, -Sentencio con un tono que dejaba bien claro su molestia- **E**n cuanto a mi pareja bueno, creo que esta bastante _ocupado_ ahora mismo.

Sasuke no pasando desapercibido el _ocupa__do_hizo una nota mental, antes de seguir con el interrogatorio.

-¿**Y** tus padres? Ya veo que te permiten hacer lo que quieras.

Naruto frunció el ceño ¿Qué se creía este tipo?

-**N**o soy un niño, contrario a lo que pueda pensar señor…

-**S**asuke, llámame Sasuke, _Naruto.-C_lavo sus orbes negras en las azules disgustadas del rubio- **E**n cuanto a lo que no eres un niño, créeme también lo note.

El rubio obvio el comentario, si el uchiha lo que quería era ponerlo incomodo pues... lo estaba consiguiendo.

_-__**H**_ace muchos años que mis padres no toman decisiones por mi, ellos tienden a respetar mis decisiones, además tengo 21 años cumplidos.

-**L**o que quiere decir que tus padre no tienen _ningún_ control sobre ti- Concluyo el moreno.

Naruto tenía el ceño aun mas fruncido que unos minutos atrás, si eso era posible, ese hombre lo exasperaba, iba a replicar algo mordaz pero se vio interrumpido por su olvidada amiga quien se mantuvo al margen hasta el momento, sorprendida de que su primo Sasuke hablara tanto con una persona que no conocía. Corrección que hablara tanto, punto.

-**D**e ellos es precisamente que corre _Naru-Chan- _sonrió al ver como se coloreaba el rostro de su amigo detalle que Sasuke advirtió- **N**uestro joven invitado se tomo un año sabático, que se puede alargar según sea el caso, "coincidencialmente" cuando sus padres comenzaron a hablar de la palabra prohibida; _boda._

Sasuke alzo una ceja irónico

-**D**e modo que el niño grande huye del matrimonio…-Se burlo.

-¿**Q**ue parte de no pienso estar casado en mucho tiempo es la que no lograste entender?-Pregunto con una sonrisa deslumbrante e increíblemente falsa.

-**P**or cierto Naruto dime, si tus padres piensan en boda imagino que ya tienen a alguien en mente ¿Con quien planean casarte?-Esta vez la rubia fue quien tomo la palabra.

Naruto ya se esperaba esa pregunta, es mas se le hacia extraño que no lo haya hecho antes.

-**B**ueno, no creo que la conozcas- intento esquivarlo.

-**C**onozco a muchas personas- sonrió –Anda dime quien es mi rival.

Suspiro.

-**S**akura. Su nombre es Sakura. Mis padres no eligen por mi, sin embargo _les gusta_ Sakura para que sea mi _esposa. _Y lo peor es que ella parece encantada con la idea-ttebayo.-Dijo medio escandalizado, no le molestaba decir el nombre de la chica, ya que Sakura es un nombre bastante común _"seria imposible que lo asociaran con la famosa modelo Sakura Haruno…"_

Sasuke estuvo pendiente de la respuesta del joven, el conocía a una Sakura pero sería imposible que fuera la misma Sakura de la que hablaba el rubio ¿verdad? No podía ser probable que el rubio conociera a la única heredera de la fortuna Haruno ¿verdad?, Pero porque no, el acaba de entrar sin esfuerzo alguna a la isla Sharingan, -incluso invitación y todo cosa que muy pocos conocidos consiguen cuanto mas un completo desconocido-, no sería raro que también conociera a los Haruno. Este chico tiene algo…

-¿**Y** es que no te gusta esa chica?- pregunto la rubia

Naruto sopeso un tanto la respuesta.

-**N**o es eso,-contesto al fin- **E**s todo lo contrario, somos buenos amigos desde hace bastante tiempo, por lo que podría jurar que nuestro matrimonio seria muy agradable; ella es linda, buena y ambos nos tenernos mucha confianza. –decidió omitir la parte del fuerte carácter de la chica- **E**l problema es que si nos casáramos nuestro matrimonio seria de pura conveniencia porque aparte de la buena amistad que compartimos nada mas nos une ¿entiendes? Sakura sería una esposa excelente, –continuo después de una pausa- **S**in embargo yo no creo en los divorcios por lo que estoy esperando que ella encuentre a alguien especial para sí, si no lo hace y la situación se vuelve insostenible me temo que tendremos que conformarnos con eso, pero mientras le dare todo el tiempo que pueda, no vaya a ser cosa que después de casarnos ella encuentre al amor de su vida.

-**O** tu- señalo Ino.

Naruto la miro divertido.

-**C**reo que el amor es la excepción y no la regla de un fuerte sentimiento nacido de una química explosiva y un exceso de imaginación, no digo que no exista solo que no todos lo encuentran, asi que personalmente no lo ando buscando-ttebayo.

-**Y**a veo… -comenzó la rubia antes de ser interrumpida por Sasuke.

-**P**ero al parecer ella no piensa lo mismo ¿o me equivoco?

-**E**lla no me ama, si es lo que preguntas- su mirada se poso en el moreno- **p**ero nuestro matrimonio sería muy ventajoso para ella, esa es la razón de su interes.

-**E**ntonces no es más que una tonta yo me casaria contigo…-

-**S**in insultos Ino- reprendió el rubio con fingida severidad- Que aunque sea una tonta es mi amiga.

Ino sonrió

-¿**A**unque sea una tonta?

-**A**unque sea una tonta.- corroboro el chico.

- **A**l parecer las personas apodadas con el nombre de Sakura corren con el mismo destino ya que ocurre que yo conozco una Sakura y es una bruja, es una mujer muy ambiciosa y suele codearse solo con lo mas alto de la sociedad- dijo el moreno, que no sabiendo porque razón tenia la ligera impresión de que el y el rubio ser referían a la misma persona aunque interiormente no dejaba de repetirse que esa idea era absurda.

-**E**ntonces es obvio que no hablamos de la misma persona.

Nuruto se sentía cómodo hablando de su mejor amiga, incluso insultándola a veces, pero eso si, solo el tenia dicho privilegio, cualquier otra persona que lo intentase ya le las vería con el.

-**S**akura-chan no es ambiciosa, - sus ojos brillaban al hablar de su Sakura- **E**s cierto que a veces la considero una bruja, pero es porque le gusta que las cosas salgan a _su_ manera- "y tiende a cabrearse de una manera cero femenina"- **P**ero ella no es de los que seleccionan a sus amigos por el tamaño de su cartera, es dulce, se preocupa mucho por los demás, muy segura de sí misma, y no le importa jugarse el pellejo por los que quiere.

-**A**l parecer le tienes mucho afecto- comento el moreno agriamente, tono que Naruto no noto pero que Ino no paso por alto.

-**S**omos buenos amigos…- respondió alzando su barbilla con obstinaría.

Hace mucho años Sakura y el hicieron un pacto, convenio entre ambos tanto como para que los padres de ella desistieran de la tonta idea de buscarle marido, tarea que comenzó cunado la chica tenia unos trece años, como para que los padres de él mismo, quienes robagan por nietos se tranquilizaran.

Los Namikaze era una familia distinguida, del tipo de personas que hacia todo correcto, especialmente porque viven al lente de una cámara y ellos pensaban que los problemas de la familia no tiene que saberlo mas que los involucrados, sin embargo el abuelo de Naruto a los 16 años lo heredó en vida deseando que el chico _viviera _su vida alejado del circo que había sido la de él y la de su hijo Minato, el padre de Naruto. Luego sus padres le dieron la emancipación, al principio hubieron muchas dudas al respecto, pero al final el matrimonio Namikaze decidió que tal vez era lo mejor, aunque la sociedad este como este para un chico de apenas 17 años "Naruto siempre seria Naruto", así el joven se fue a vivir solo, quería ser una persona normal, vivir lejos del lente de una cámara… y lo cumplió aun cuando en esa época era entrenado para trabajar en las empresas de su padre, un deseo que tenía desde pequeño…

Pero que últimamente no deseaba llevar a cabo porque en la empresa existían un par de personas que no terminaban de agradarle. Ni de ganarse su confianza.

-**N**aruto- suspiro Ino con fingido pesar sacando al blondo de sus cavilaciones- **S**i lo que quieres es alguien para tener descendencia, y que además sea realmente rica, créeme yo estaría encantada de llevar tus hijos así esa amiga tuya no tendrá que sacrificarse para casarse contigo- se ofreció descaradamente.

El joven Uzumaki volvió a sonreír con ganas.

-Lo pensare. Gracias por el ofrecimiento Ino. Me honrras.

En ese momento el coche se desplazaba por las puertas que daban la bienvenida a la mansión yamanaka Uchiha.

-**L**as cosas en japon son muy distintas a estados unidos- hablo el moreno mordaz, no entendía mucho del juego entre los rubio pero tampoco le agradaba- **L**os padres son quienes toman aquellas decisiones que creen mejores para sus hijo, sin embargo tus padres no tiene ningun control sobre ti, si fueras de aquí…

-**G**racias a dios que soy americano,- interrumpió el rubio que no le gustaba nada el rumbo del moreno ¿y a el que le importaba su vida? -**A**demas estamos en el siglo XXI los matrimonios por poderes se abolieron muchas décadas atrás ¿no? yo creo en el libre albedrío. Y creo también que nadie debe de tomar decisiones por mí, porque al final nadie mas que _yo_ convivirá con las consecuencias de las decisiones tomadas- el tono de Naruto no era nada amistoso en ese punto- **T**iendo a respetar las culturas ajenas, por favor haga lo mismo y evite juzgar la mía _Uchiha_.

-**N**o juzgo- respondió el moreno impávido- **S**olo comento que deberían de tener un control mas fuerte sobre ti dobe, existen muchos tipos de personas en el mundo.

-**S**e con quienes me relaciono- Objeto tercamente- **G**racias.

-**A**h ¿Si? –ironizo el moreno mientras lo miraba y sonreía como quien guarda un delicioso secreto, Naruto aparto la mirada incomodo, no comprendía a ese tipo. Ni quería hacerlo.

-**S**i –contesto- **A**demas no soy muy bueno siguiendo órdenes, mi madre dice que soy díscolo de nacimiento, por lo que dudo mucho que el control haga algo conmigo.

-**E**so se puede solucionar- Respondió el moreno de manera enigmatica una vez aparco el coche en la entrada de la casa.

Naruto por su parte, si escucho el comentario no le dio importancia.

-¿**N**o vienes primo?- pregunto la Yamanaka una vez fuera del coche.

-**T**engo asuntos que resolver- se disculpo- **S**in embargo vendré a cenar, tu madre me invito. Hasta entonces- Se despidió marchandose por donde mismo vino.

Naruto e Ino subieron los tres escalones que los separaban de la puerta principal de la "humilde casa" de Ino, al llamar a la puerta un mayordomo abrió indicándole el paso hasta la terraza trasera donde estaba recostada la madre de la rubia.

…

Sasuke Iba algo confundido, por lo que sabía del chico era fotógrafo, profesión que no era para alguien de un alto nivel económico. Por lo general, los hijos de familias ricas siempre estudiaban aquellas carreras que les ayudaría con los negocios familiares, aunque siempre existía quienes se dirigieran a la farándula, estudiando modelaje – "_carrera en la que ese chico triunfaría, si me preguntan", _actuación o cualquier otra cosa que pase por sus cabezas alocadas, sí, pero definitivamente ¿fotógrafo profesional? Entonces como es que el –si eran ciertas sus sospechas- conocía a Haruno Sakura _desde jóvenes_, podía decir que la conocía realmente por su forma de saltar en defensa de la chica… bien, suponiendo que se conozcan ¿Por qué alguien como ella que pudiera casarse con quien le plazca se casaría con un aparente don nadie como el joven Uzumaki? ¿Por el atractivo físico del chico? Ciertamente donde va llama la atención pero…

Existen muchas Sakuras en el mundo, es imposible que estén hablando de la misma mujer, sin embargo aquel instinto que muchas veces le había ayudado en ciertas negociaciones estaba funcionando ahora mismo, y el siempre hacia caso a eso.

Pero el aire de imponencia que le rodeaba…

… Ese chico no era ordinario, todo, desde su forma de actuar hasta la forma de vestir indicaban confianza, y además seguían el patrón de distinguido que tenían todos los hijos de papi y mami rebeldes.

Aunque bien podría ser un embaucador que iba detras de la fortuna de su prima.

La voz mental de Sasuke se fue apagando, cansado de suponer se dijo a si mismo que buscaría la forma de conocerle más, además aquella sensación de conocerlo era realmente perturbadora necesitaba acallarla de una buena vez…

*.· ~Un TeMe ~ SeDuCtOr ~.·*

La señora Yamanaka estaba sentada en una lujosa hamaca, el espacio era semi abierto diseñado para disfrutar la vista de un atardecer con mucha comodidad.

-**M**adre- saludo Ino en ingles- permítame presentarle al amor De mi herida Uzumaki Naruto .

La mujer volteo su rostro hasta los recién llegados, mirando al chico en todo lo largo y lo ancho de la extensión, antes de saludarlo con distante cortesía.

-**B**_uenas tardes joven, sea bienvenido usted a Shaingan- _el acento de la señora era bastante marcado, aun asi no dejaba de ser perfecto- Ino pide algo de tomar, por favor traeme una limonada.

-**P**erdone el que haya venido sin invitación, señora- se excuso el rubio notando que al perecer no dio la talla, ya que no era una figura de esas millonarias con las que su hija se codeaba.

-**L**os amigos de mi hija son siempre bienvenidos.-Señalo la mujer haciendo eco de la voz e Ino.

El chico sonrió, ¿Qué más podía decir? Sentía el silencio un tanto pesado, la bienvenida fue tan cordial como la cortesía lo permite hacia una persona que no es de tu entero agrado, tampoco es que esperaba la alfombra roja pero…

-**Y**a veo a quien saco Ino su belleza.- murmuro no notando haberlo dicho en voz alta hasta que la mujer sonrió algo mas complacida.

Se sonrojo un poco, adquiriendo un aspecto encantador, pero la verdad sea dicha, la mujer a pesar de tener al menos cuarenta y lejos parecía una adolecente, su pelo era oscuro al igual que sus ojos recordándole el aspecto del bastardo Uchiha que los trajo hasta la mansión, su piel tan blanca como la de Ino, y sus facciones de una mujer nacida para seducir, si Ino tuviera el pelo negro y los ojos del mismo color –de quien Naruto sospechaba eran herencia del padre- fuera una réplica exacta versión miniatura de su madre.

-**U**sted también es una persona bastante atractiva- señalo la mujer con cordialidad mas sentida.

Lo que hace un simple alago!

-**D**igame, joven Uzumaki…

-**N**aruto por favor.

-**N**aruto que relación tiene usted con mi hija- directo al grano.

-**I**no y yo solo somos amigos, nuestra relación es completamente platónica- se apresuro en explicar, no quería malos entendidos- **C**uando me marche no habrá corazón roto en ningún lado…

-**H**abla por ti diamante de corazón duro!- Respondió la rubia que venía seguida de una joven con las limonadas- **M**i corazón ya llora tu rechazo.

Termino con gesto melodramático mientras se tiraba, sin perder la elegancia, en un sofá enterrando la cara entre sus manos.

-**Y**a te repondrás- Contestó el rubio luchando por no reírse.

-**Q**ue poco romántico- Se quejo la chica mirando a su madre- ¿**Q**ue tengo de mal para que Naruto no se fije en mí, madre?

La mujer sabia, en cierta manera, que estaban bromeando, pero no entendía nada. su ingles era perfecto si, y entendía la conversación, como era de esperarse, pero no entendía la broma, de hecho solo sabía que bromeaban por el brillo en los ojos de ambos chicos y por la escenas evidentemente exageradas de su hija.

-**N**aruto ven que te mostrare tu habitación. –Llamo la rubia- **M**adre, Sasuke vendrá a cenar.

-**S**i, yo misma la invite, por cierto ¿vinieron con el? No sabia que llegabas a estas horas, si me hubieses llamado yo te habría recogido.

-**N**o hizo falta, al parecer Sasuke también acababa de llegar.

La mujer asintió, dándose por satisfecha.

Ino condujo a Naruto escaleras arriba, pasando un montón de puertas hasta detenerse en una, al abrirla Naruto entro en una habitación bastante más de su gusto que la misma casa, si, la casa era hermosa pero el que estaba acostumbrado a vivir en un apartamento pequeño le parecía demasiado ostentosa.

-**P**edí que acondicionara esta habitación ya que esta próxima a la mía, además de que no es tan elaborada como las demás.- Sonrió- note que te gusta el lujo pero no tanto.

-**M**e gustan las cosas más sencillas, si, pero se admirar la belleza dattebayo.-Sonrió a modo de disculpa- Tu casa es preciosa.

Ino sonrió.

-**G**racias, pero si tuviera que elegir créeme seria más sencilla- Señalo la ventana que daba hasta la piscina-**S**olo me quedaría con la piscina y los jardines.

Naruto no dijo nada, a veces el silencio dice más que las palabras.

-**S**i quieres te envío a alguien para que te ayude a desempacar.

-**S**olo traje una mochila, no habrá problemas a la hora de arreglarla- Respondió- solo quiero ir a la piscina en un rato, si se puede claro.

-**L**a piscina esta para algo ¿no?-Respondió ella- Porque no vamos en una hora, la cena se sirve a las nueve y aun faltan para las cinco ¿Qué te parece si nos encontramos ahí a las 6?

-**M**e parece bien-Ttebayo.

-¿**N**o tendrás problemas con encontrarla…?-Retó.

-**M**i sentido de la orientación esta perfecto. Gracias.- Mintió con arrogancia el chico. Su sentido de la orientación era fatal.

-**B**ien, descansa un poco hasta entonces.

Una vez solo en la habitación, Naruto saco el escaso guardarropa que le acompañaba, esperaba que la cena no fuera formal porque iba a quedar muy mal, para su viaje llevo tres pares de pantalones, los cortos negros que llevaba puesto ese día, unos blancos largos de lino y unos de mezclilla negros que le quedaban más ajustados que un guante, entre las camisetas en su mayoría franelas y tres camisas apruebas de arrugas, una negra, una con estampados y una azul a juego con sus ojos, además de un traje de baños negro, el único en todo el equipaje.

Saco su mini laptop de un compartimento trasero que tiene la mochila, la encendió dejándola a continuación sobre la cama mientras subía el sistema, el, mientras tanto terminaba de guardar la mochila color caqui, que era su eterna compañera de viajes y busco un tomador de corriente para conectar a _Haruhi –_nombre se su computador- para luego sentarse junto a esta…

…

Una hora más tarde, se encontraba bajando las escaleras mientras su vista recorría todo el espacio, ¿Dónde dijo Ino que se encontraba la piscina? El rubio juraba que su sentido de la ubicación no le fallaba –aunque realmente nunca había servido- solo que aquella enorme casa tenía demasiadas puertas… cualquiera se perdería ¿no?

Al final tuvo que recurrir a uno de los tantos criados que tenia la familia, quien muy contenta le mostro el lugar al que quería llegar, el rubio tuvo la ligera sospecha de que hasta quería ponerle el protector solar…

Ino ya estaba en el agua cuando se reunió con ella, estaba haciendo unos largos de extremo a extremo a los que el rubio se mostro más que encantado de hacerle competencia, la señora yamanaka se encontraba a un lado tomando el sol, o lo que quedaba de el. Quitándose la toalla de baño blanca con la que había bajado, dejo su esplendoroso cuerpo a la vista, la madre de Ino, se quito las gafas que llevaba para admirar la belleza que proporciona la verdadera perfección, suspirando en su fuero interno por no tener al menos 30 años menos… Ino a penas se inmuto, no era la primera vez que veía el rubio con ese minúsculo-Y ajustadísimo- traje de baños que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación pero que si la incitaba a elevarse de manera poco decorosa.

El chico, nada consiente de los pensamientos que despertaba en las féminas presente se curvo en la orilla de la piscina para hacer un pequeño clavado y empezar a dar brazadas hasta llegar a la altura de su amiga.

-**A**labado sea Dios por la maravilla de su creacion- murmuro la mujer cuando el rubio tomo posición para lanzarse al agua, forzándose a no torcer un poco la cabeza hacia su derecha para obtener un mejor aungulo del cuerpo del chico, mientras se abanicaba con la mano- **E**se chico tiene un trasero sobre el que una persona debería escribir sonetos. –murmuro siendo consciente de que acababa de perder la elegancia con su frase.

-**T**e reto a diez largos, rubia- dijo él.

-**Y** ¿me darás una noche de sexo ardiente si yo gano?

El rubio se sonrojó ligeramente por el comentario de la chica, esta por su parte solo sonrió felicitándose mentalmente por provocar esa reacción tan tierna en el chico.

-¿**E**ntonces?- Pregunto sin vergüenzas.

-**N**o se que voy a hacer contigo- Negó con pesar el chico.

-**S**olo darme mi premio si gano. Nada mas.

-**T**e dare un _beso como_, _donde_ y _cuando_ quieras esa es la mejor oferta que puedo ofrecerte- La chica hizo un puchero disconforme- **Y** si _yo _gano tu me dirás la verdadera razón de porque te comportas como te comportas.

La rubia simplemente se quedo anonadada en donde estaba, mirando a Naruto como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, antes de bajar la vista.

-**N**o sé de que hablas.

-**S**i lo sabes,- murmuro el rubio muy cerca de ella tomando la delicada barbilla de ella entre sus manos- **N**o es que quiera meterme en tu vida, pero en serio que un día me gustaría ver la verdadera Ino, sin mascaras, como aquella que vislumbre por un segundo cuando me dijiste que no eras una figura decorativa.

Esta vez fue el turno de Ino para sonrojarse.

-**S**ería muy fácil enamorarse de ti ¿Sabes? Fue en serio cuando te dije que eras el hombre perfecto.

"pero tú ya estas enamorada"- pensó el chico.

El rubio se rio en voz alta.

-**Y**o también guardo algunos muertos en el armario- dijo misterioso- **P**ero venga, vamos a competir, a ver si te ganas ese beso.

-**E**sta vez te ganare – respondió ella- **Y** créeme te vas a arrepentir de ese _como_, _donde_ y _cuando_ quieras… recuerda que un beso no solo se da en la boca…

Dicho esto la chica se alejo para llegar al extremo de la piscina donde iniciaría la competencia, dejando a Naruto shockeado. Se había olvidado de esa parte.

La competencia fue muy reñida, Ino llevaba la delantera en su momento ya que su cuerpo era mas ligero y porque no, era una excelente nadadora, ágil y rápida. Pero no por nada Naruto fue tres veces ganador en la competencia de natación en su instituto, y aunque hacen par de años cómodos de eso, aun suele practicar de vez en vez cuando tiene tiempo.

Le tomo la delantera en la penúltima vuelta, aunque la distancia era a penas de un palmo, sin embargo al final se rezago un poco dejando ganar a la chica.

Pensaba que si ganaba Ino se sentiría impelida por la apuesta a contar algo que el ya intuía, asi que prefirió dejarla ganar, si ella que le contaba algo seria porque así lo quería no porque el ganara una apuesta, además se supone que el tenia sus secretos ¿no?

-**T**e dije que te ganaría Naru-Chan- sonrió la chica colgándose del cuello del joven.

-**F**elicidades, la vedad es que eres muy rápida Ino- sonrió radiante.

-**C**reo que fue solo suerte, si apenas podía mantenerte el ritmo.- Murmuro con modestia mientras besaba la mejilla del chico en cuestión- **Y **tú me debes algo.

Naruto se sonrojó. Pero decidió no avergonzarse, sasuke habia dicho un no se que sobre la gente de su pais pero al parecer las reglas estaban cambiando, Ino no era para nada una chica timida o recatada.

-¿**L**o quieres en la mejilla o en la frente?- pregunto haciéndose el ruso.

La chica sonrió enigmática.

-**P**ronto lo sabrás- dijo sonriendo con malicia- **H**mmm tienes pareja ¿verdad?

-**E**h, si- Contesto algo asombrado por el cambio tan drástico de conversación.- **S**upongo que algo así.

-**Y** es un chico- afirmo la rubia.- **t**ú lo dijiste en el coche, pero no eres gay ¿verdad?

-**S**i te refieres a que si solo me gustan las personas de mi sexo, nop. Antes de Gaara salía con una chica.

-**U**mmm Gaara, ese es su nombre, ya veo.- Naruto se golpeo mentalmente con el borde de la piscina por andar mencionando nombre, sin embargo la chica no pareció conocer el nombre.

-**N**o te pongas celosa amor- dijo el rubio alejando a la chica de sus dudosas cavilaciones- **N**o es nada serio, también somos buenos amigos pero cuando quiero divertirme salgo con el… y viceversa.

-**U**na relación sin ataduras.

-**E**xacto, es por mutuo acuerdo, una relación simbiótica que durara hasta que se termine, no celos, no dramas, no complicaciones, claro que esas fueron sus palabras dattebayo.-Murmuro.

Ino rio divertida.

-**E**ntonces el puso las condiciones.-Afirmo nuevamente.

-**C**laro, tienes que verlo es un tipo demasiado serio para mi gusto a pesar de que somos casi de la misma edad… a veces pienso que Gaara nació viejo- se quejo haciendo un infantil puchero, dejando de mover sus manos exageradamente como había esta haciendo para cruzarlas a la altura del pecho- **S**iempre parece pensar demasiado las cosas, porque todo lo lleva fríamente calculado y jamás habla mucho… aunque con él los silencios nunca son incómodos.

-**L**e quieres mucho ¿verdad?

Naruto la miro antes de hablar, un poco asombrado por lo que la chica decía.

-**S**i, -Suspiro- independientemente de que seamos amigos Gaara es y será muy especial para mi.

-**Y** eso porque…

-**P**orque es mi amigo de la infancia, me apoya incondicionalmente, además de que es el primer hombre con el que salgo dattebayo- respondió con naturalidad- **A**parte de que me protege mas que mi madre- fingió un estremecimiento- **y **eso es mucho decir.

-**B**ueno, menos mal que sea algo no serio ya que eres demasiado sexy para tu propio bien, llamas demasiado la atención… si fueras mío te encerraría en mi casa bajo llave, ni porque se acabara el mundo te dejaría salir.

Naruto se sonrojo. Algo ya habitual con los comentarios que hacia la rubia.

-**E**res muy cruel.-Le dijo a la rubia- **A**demas cuando tenga una relación seria con alguien no se tiendrá que preocupar por "las demas" o los demas, no creo ser de ese tipo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-**N**o es que sea cruel, es que la parte Uchiha de mi es muy posesiva. Creeme cuando te digo que _todos_ somos asi- la chica le lanzo una mirada significativa que Naruto no supo comprender.

Ni siquiera noto que era una advertencia lo que le hacían.

- **M**e marcho, tengo que lavarme el pelo y secarlo y aunque faltan dos horas para la cena dudo que este a tiempo si tardo mas.- dicho esto, la chica salió con elegancia del agua tomo la toalla y se marcho bordeando la piscina.

Naruto decidió salir también, dio unas cuantas brazadas a lo ancho hasta el borde opuesto de donde había salido Ino para lueo regresar a este nadando, ya iba subiendo las escalerillas cuando noto cierta figura morena que se acercaba con una toalla blanca seca, al parecer a recibirle. Por un instante, bastante tentador, casi vuelve al agua, pero decidió que sería muy grosero por su parte, asi que rechinando los dientes y jurando por lo bajo salió del agua.

-**P**or un momento pensé que cambiarias de opinión con respecto a salir del agua.-Dijo con sorna, mientras extendía la toalla para que Naruto se envolviera con ella…

-**L**o pense, créeme que lo hice, pero no soy tan grosero.

Iba a tomar el lienzo de manos del _generoso_ Uchiha pero este lo aparto rápidamente Naruto frunció el ceño sin saber que pretendía el bastardo que tenía en frente, pero Sasuke no lo dejo mucho tiempo con la duda, cortando la escasa distancia que los separaba se acercó al rubio envolviéndolo y precediendo a cercarlo. La acción era bastante intima, Sasuke paseaba sus manos por lo largo del cuerpo del chico, como antes hizo con su mirada, secándolo como si se tratara de una mujer desvalida, pensaba el rubio entre enojado y –muy a su pesar-Medio excitado.

-¿**Q**u. Que crees que haces?-Pregunto con un hilo de voz, las emociones que producían las manos de Sasuke eran muchas cosas pero "sanas" no eran una de ellas.

- ¿**P**or qué la dejaste ganar? ¿que esperabas obtener dejando ganar a Ino?- fue la respuesta de Sasuke.

Naruto lo miro perplejo ¿Qué que esperaba ganar?

-**N**o se a que te refieres.

-**C**laro que lo sabes- contesto mordaz, deteniendo la toalla del secado mientras la ataba en la cintura del rubio, Naruto ni se dio cuenta- **i**ntentas ganar puntos con ella ¿no? pues piénsatelo bien antes…

Naruto no pidoa creer lo que escuchaba, miro la cara seria del joven a su lado esperando encontrar algo que le dijera que no era lo que el pensaba lo que estaba escuchando, sin embargo si era, el rostro de sasuke uchiha era mortalmente serio. Eso le enojo.

-**S**i estas insinuando que intento ganar _puntos _con Ino para entrar en tu familia déjame decirte que estas equivocado, no me interesa pertenecer a esta familia, y si decidiera tener una relación con ino entonces sería ella quien pertenecería a la _mia_. -Le dijo acaloradamente- **Y** si crees que lo hago por dinero creeme cuando te digo que de eso no tengo necesidad, tengo el suficiente para vivir bien durante toda mi vida y ademas tengo un buen trabajo. Gracias.

Estaba decidido a irse, no soportaba a ese tipo para nada. Sin embargo Sasuke pareció saber lo que iba a hacer porque le detuvo del brazo.

-**Y** por eso tus padres quieren que te cases con Haruno ¿verdad? Porque son lo suficientemente ricos- ironizo el moreno.

Naruto se quedo blanco como el papel al escuchar el apellido de su amiga, que el recuerde jamás lo menciono y Sakura en japon es el equivalente a Jhon en estados unidos, un nombre bastante común. ¿verdad?

-**L**a situación económica de mis padres no es tu asunto- respondió tensamente- **a**demas tampoco vivo de ellos, y ya que pareces tan preocupado déjame informarte, si tengo dinero es porque lo herede de mi abuelo hace muchos años, no porque mis padres me mantengan, por otro lado te daré gratis otra información ya que tu ego no te deja ver otras cosas que están ante tu nariz… -Narfuto se cuido bien de no negar o aconfirmar el apellido de su amiga- **A** parte de inteligente, Ino gano porque es una muy buena nadadora y ella está feliz con eso, no intentes empañar su felicidad sugiriendo cosas que tu mente retorcida piensa sin base alguna dattebayo.

Después de esto el rubio se marcho deshaciéndose del brazo del moreno con mas fuerza de la necesaria y murmurando cosas por lo bajo que sonaban sospechosamente a "teme", "bastardo", "arrogante" y demas cualitativos dejando a Sasuke un tanto extrañado y asombrado. Ese chico acababa de reprenderlo.

Naruto llego rabiando a su habitación, ese tipo si que era engreído ¿Qué es lo que pensaba? ¿Que el mundo giraba en torno a él y a su familia?

No tardó ni veinte minutos en bañarse y arreglarse, aun le faltaba mas de hora y media para la cena por lo que aprovechando el tiempo tomo su laptop y empezó a trabajar.

**Nota de la autora: **

Tengo una historia que comencé y no he continuado porque tuve ciertos problemas con mi Syaoran –mi computador- y perdí parte de mis historias así que hasta que me ponga al día he traído este intento de fic "serio" pero completamente impregnado de mi mal humor ^^

Por cierto va especialmente para mi amiga **gatiuchiha-kun**gracias a sus comentarios cuando le envié un par de caps de este fic lo voy a subir: muchas gracias amiga!

Bien, espero que esto tenga algo de aceptación!

Si la tiene y tienen dudas ya saben a quien preguntarle a yos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Discleimer: ** naruto no me pertenece… bla,bla, bla! Ya saben de quien es.

**Advertencias:** yaoi. Muy mal fic!

**Un teme seductor**

**Cap. 2**

"Si Dios un día segara toda fuente de luz

El universo se alumbraría con esos ojos que tienes tú

Pero si lleno de agrio enojo –por tal blasfemia- tus lindos ojos Dios apagase

Para que el mundo con la alborada de tus pupilas no se alumbrase

Aunque quisiera Dios no podría

Tender la noche sobre la nada

Porque aun el mundo se alumbraría

Con el recuerdo de tu mirada"

Después de dejarle un mensaje a Gaara, quien por alguna razón no contestó el teléfono, Naruto bajo las escaleras, iba sencillamente vestido, con un pantalón negro y la camisa azul clara, un reloj y el pelo sin peinar, un encanto.

Ino le había dicho que la cena se serviría en la terraza, así que después de perderse un poco llego al lugar pero estaba vacío completamente, era de esperarse se dijo mientras miraba su caro reloj de pulsera, aun faltaban veinticinco minutos.

Se acerco a la baranda que dividía la terraza del enorme jardín trasero su impulsividad le instaba a recorrerlo, cámara en mano, tirar tantas fotos como pudiera, a su madre decididamente le encantaría verlas, además de que la luz de la luna nueva le daba un exótico color plateado haciendo ver el lugar algo irreal. Si, su madre estaría encantada.

Suspiro, su madre, ahora que lo pensaba tenía más de una tres semanas sin hablar con ella tenía que llamarla si no quería que _ella _lo hiciera y le tirara en cara lo irresponsable que era.

Iba a darse la vuelta cuando escucho una musiquita sonar, la misma música que tenía su teléfono, seguido de la vibración en el bolsillo derecho delantero, miro la pantalla del aparato al sacarlo "desconocido" marcaba.

-**U**zumaki- respondió.

-**E**staba en la ducha, por eso no tome tu llamada- Le respondió una fría voz.

-**S**i, es un placer escucharte Gaara, yo también te extraño-Dattebayo- respondió con sarcasmo.

-**T**_u te marchaste.-_ recibió por contestación, cosa que el rubio tomo como un reproche, haciéndole sonreír- _**¿**__donde estas?_

-**E**stoy en casa de una amiga que pienso presentarte un día- su respuesta evasiva pareció conformar al joven de la otra línea.- **A**unque si recibiste mi mensaje entenderás porque tal vez regrese mañana, o pasado si surge algún inconveniente.

-**T**oma algo de tiempo, si sabe que has llegado se pondrá alerta, el sabe bien que no confías en el…

_-__**T**_u tampoco.

-**N**o confió en nadie.

En eso Gaara tenía razón, pensó Naruto, en la única persona que Gaara parecía confiar era en el pero decirlo era ganarse una dura respuesta, así que en beneficio de la discreción decidió guardar silencio.

-**Y**o lo tengo vigilado, kankuro me ayudar… ¿Porque no hablas con esa chica Hyuuga?, sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti, dile que te ayude… necesitamos gente de confianza a nuestro lado, esa maldita serpiente es astuta.

-**L**o sé, pero no quiero involucrar a Hinata, no si no estoy cerca, por eso planeo volver mañana, por cierto Gaa-Chan. ¿Puedo quedarme en tu departamento? Creo que él tiene quien le informe de mis pasos en el edificio en que vivo, además así podre verte-Ttebayo. Me haces falta- término a bocajarro.

Gaara sonrió muy a su pesar, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-**E**stá bien.- accedió- **m**ientras, buscare la forma de comprar las acciones que el busca, pienso que el está preparando…

_-__**S**_i solo asegúrate de que no se haga con las acciones preferenciales, -el tono de Naruto era bajo, confidencial, en algún momento de su conversación había bajado los tres escalones que separaban la terraza con el jardín, y se había puesto a dar vueltas -Evitando ser escuchado por los demas personajes que pronto poblarían la terraza para participar de la cena-, en su rostro no había sonrisa, sino determinación.- **E**l quiere quedarse con tu empresa, y está usando el dinero de la de mi padre para sus propósitos, yo tengo un plan que _va _a funcionar, quiero que no lo pierdas de vista y por amor de dios no te acerques mucho a el ese tipo me repugna-Dattebayo.

Naruto quería advertir mas a Gaara, pero no lo hizo aunque se sintió culpable por eso se consoló pensando que el se aseguraría de que al final las cosas terminaran bien.

Después de algo más dicho entre ambos chico Naruto cerró el teléfono, deteniéndose a respirar para adquirir su habitual serenidad, se volvió para entrar a la casa, pero se detuvo un segundo después ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Giro sobre sus talones encontrándose con el mismo paisaje, arboles por un lado y flores por el otro, iba a darse la vuelta hacia su derecha cuando dio de lleno con una pared enorme de músculos, se aparto de un salto, su corazón corría aceleradamente.

-**L**o siento dattebayo creí que estaba solo- "y perdido" completo mentalmente mientras se disculpaba alzó su mirada para encontrarse de lleno con la de Uchiha Sasuke.

-**L**o note.

Sasuke no dijo nada mas, en cambio se quedo mirando al menor de una manera bastante intensa, Naruto algo nervioso se pregunto cuánto tiempo llevaba el Uchiha cerca, y cuanto habría escuchado de su conversación. Decidió no preguntar sería peor para la causa.

-¿**Q**ue haces aquí?-Le pregunto al rubio.

-**E**tto, estaba hablando por teléfono y me aleje de la casa ya iba a regresar- respondió algo nervioso, no podía evitarlo este tipo lo ponía nervioso y enfadado.

-**A**un faltan unos minutos para la cena- respondió el Uchiha sin apartar la mirada -**V**amos a ver los jardines.

-¿**C**ontigo-Ttebayo?- pregunto desconfiado- **n**o gracias.

Sasuke le lanzo una sonrisa de chico malo, notando por primera vez lo bien que le quedaba la camisa azul al rubio. Iba bajando, llegando al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la cena cuando noto cierta figura masculina paseando por los jardines, este estaba hablando por teléfono Naruto hablaba en un Ingles rapidísimo y su tono era bajo, como si no quisiese ser escuchado, Sasuke evito el acercársele mucho para que el otro no advirtiera su presencia, motivo por el cual solo llego a escuchar el nombre de Gaara, cosa que no le gusto nada la petición de quedarse en su departamento y la información no grata de que se marchaba mañana.

¿**Q**uién será ese tal Gaara? Se pregunto con molestia.

-¿**A**lgún problema con que te sirva de guía?

-¿**T**ienes algún trastorno de personalidad múltiple- dattebayo?-Pregunto a su vez el Uzumaki con molestia.- **C**uando llegue me miraste como si no diera la talla, en la piscina me acusaste de querer engañar a Ino para poner mis garras en el dinero de tu familia y ahora te comportas como si quisieras ser mi amigo? Perdóname si me muestro escéptico…

-**T**al vez me apresure en juzgarte- respondió el moreno mirándolo fijamente.- **a**demás confieso por más que busque no puedo encontrarle fallos al gusto de Ino…

Naruto lo miro con los ojos como plato, ¿A caso eso era un cumplido? Ese tipo tenía serios problemas mentales, además que su corazón traidor saltaba como si le gustara ser elogiado por el bastardo que tenía en frente.

-¿**Q**ué relación tienes con Ino?- Pregunto el moreno a boca jarro.

_Touche. _Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-**I**no y yo somos amigos- su voz sonó acerada hasta para sus propios oídos- **N**o tenemos ningún tipo de relación, más que una platónica.

-**E**so no fue lo que vi en la piscina…

-**E**ntonces cree lo que quieras.- Naruto fue a pasar por el lado del moreno para dirigirse a la mansión, suponía que ya la cena iba a comenzar.

Sasuke lo tomo del brazo…

-**E**stás haciendo todo lo posible por liberarte de mí –Su tono era cínico- **P**uedo preguntar por que…

-**N**o me agradas dattebayo- respondió simplemente. El Uchiha pregunto.

-**N**o tendrá algo que ver eso con que te atraigo…

-**B**astardo arrogante- Se volvió el rubio, ese cosquilleo que le recorría el cuerpo instándolo a correr y quedarse al mismo tiempo que sentía al estar cerca del moreno no era atracción… animosidad hacia su persona tal vez - **c**reeme si te digo que si tuviera que elegir entre con cual tener una relación la tendría con ella.

-**P**ero la química no se fabrica. ¿Verdad? –Murmuro acercándose al rubio –**Y **nosotros la tenemos desde el primer momento en que nuestros ojos se encontraron. Desmiénteme si te atreves…

-**E**so n…- Naruto quería desmentirlo, decir de que no era cierto, pero por alguna razón las palabras se negaban a salir de sus labios, tal vez era por la forma tan etérea que se mostraba la figura del moreno con la luz de la luna bañándolo…

Sasuke sonrió al ver que el rubio frente a él se quedaba callado. Presiono un poco más.

-**I**no no sabría cómo tratar y complacer a una persona como tu…

-¡**B**asta!- exclamo el rubio retrocediendo un paso mientras volvía a reestrenar su pérdida voz- **¿**Sabes algo _teme? _No estoy disponible, y no estoy buscando una relación ni contigo ni con Inoy será mejor que nos marchemos de seguro nos estarán esperando.

-**P**odrías estarlo si yo quisiera- respondió Sasuke ignorando el comentario de la cena.

Naruto frunció el ceño

-¿**Q**ue te hace estar tan seguro?- sabía que no era buena idea hacer preguntas cuando te pueden contestar pero las palabras salieron de sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

El moreno sonrió, paso un brazo firme por la cintura del rubio, quien se tensó como las cuerdas de una guitarra ante el hecho, la otra la paso por la nuca del perplejo chico acercando su rostro…

-**E**sto. -Dijo antes de cerrar sus labios sobre los contrarios.

Intento resistirse golpearlo con los puños pero le fue imposible, los brazos de sasuke eran puro acero, un segundo después para Naruto todo a su alrededor dejo de tener sentido, en cuantos los tibios labios de Sasuke exigieron sin piedad respuestas de los suyos, respuestas que estaba obteniendo sin dificultad y no porque quisiera dárselas, ya que aunque quisiera no podría, estaba como en las nubes, su cuerpo se movía por propia voluntad, pegándose más a su asaltador, para su vergüenza sintió como sus manos subían hasta rodear el cuello del moreno y su boca respondía como si hubiese esperado toda su vida por aquel asalto… sintió como la boca de Sasuke abría a de él y el como buen idiota le dio la bienvenida a su lengua en su interior.

Acogiéndola como si no tuviera más remedio.

Ahora Naruto contaba con un punto de vista menos cínico de la frase _"mi cuerpo se movió solo"._

El rubio lo vio venir, desde el momento en que el musculoso brazo de su acompañante le rodeo la cintura el supo para que era, sin embargo no pudo detenerle, o la palabra correcta seria decir ¿_no quiso detenerle?, _la reacción de su cuerpo fue un misterio incluso para el. Un delicioso y excitante misterio.

La lengua de Sasuke exploraba su boca con todo el descaro del que era capaz, no había timidez en aquel gesto sino fiera determinación, por alguna razón ajena a sus "verdaderos sentimientos" no deseaba timidez, sino control, le gustaba lo que Sasuke hacia, -Quizas a un nivel subconsciente pero eso no desmentía el hecho- le gustaba que intentara dominarlo, lo excitaba, su lengua estaba causando estragos en su sistema y la evidencia de ello era casi palpable…

Un segundo de lucidez se poso en su cerebro _"tenemos que parar dattebayo_" pensó con desesperación justo antes de perderse de nuevo en aquel océano de sensaciones eróticas que amenazaban con ahogarlo. Cuando Sasuke mordisqueo su labio inferior, se escucho asi mismo gemir…

Y entonces termino…

Sasuke se alejo un poco, a ojos de Naruto se encontraba en perfecto estado, no tenia movido ni un solo pelo de su pulcra –y extraña- cabellera, mientras que el sentía todos sus nervios revolucionados atrincherados en una sola parte de su cuerpo clamando por mas…

Debería sentirse enojado, sabía que tenía que sentirse enojado pero por dios que no entendía porque, solo quería ser besado así otra vez.

-¿**P**orque?- pregunto con voz ahogada.

Sasuke le dedico una sonrisa de superioridad.

-**P**orque quise.

Mala respuesta. Naruto lo miro mal, bajando un poco la cabeza y estrechando los ojos para que estos no delataran el deseo que lo abochornaba en ese momento, el enojo estaba, pero a su lado estaba la acérrima esperanza de ser besado nuevamente. Deseo en su más elemental forma, cosa que solo aumentaba la ira. ¿Quién entiende?

-**Y** como siempre haces todo lo que se te viene en ganas ¿no?- su enojo, estaba junto a sus hormonas en el _sur_ de su cuerpo, le costó un sol pero la saco de ahí.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

-**E**scúchame bien maldito Uchiha- Los ojos azules de Naruto brillaban con rabia e indignación-

**n**o te me acerques así otra vez, no te atrevas a tocarme o no respondo de mi.

Pero a pesar de la seriedad de sus palabras y el tono nada dulce del chico Sasuke no se amedrento, para él la resistencia del rubio no hacía más que otorgarle emoción a la caza, después de todo, la victoria mas dulce es la que se batalla ¿no?

-¿**A** que le temes mas dobe? ¿A que te vuelva a besar o a que te _vuelva _a gustar?

Naruto abrió la boca para volver a cerrarla sin decir palabra, hizo lo mismo un par de veces boqueando como pez fuera del agua antes de dar la vuelta y caminar hacia la mansión, su cuerpo rígido, era bastante consiente del otro cuerpo que caminaba dos pasos detrás de él con una irritante calma, manos ocultas en los bolsillos de los finos pantalones que adornaban su esbelto y musculoso cuerpo, sin embargo su orgullo decidió no ceder.

Cuanto le fastidiaba ese tipo que se tomaba tantas libertades, y lo hacía a postas. Incluso sabía que si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba bien podría ver el letrero invisible que adornaba la frente del Uchiha "_maldito y orgulloso de serlo" _

"_bastardo hijo de puta" _pensó con enojo el Uzumaki.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde se serviría la mesa tanto Ino como su madre ya le esperaban.

-**P**erdone el retraso señora Yamanaka-Se disculpo galantemente el rubio- **L**a culpa es mía, Quise ver los jardines y el joven Uchiha,_ amablemente _me hizo compañía sin embargo es todo tan bello que el tiempo se me escapo sin darme cuenta-Dattebayo.

Naruto se sintió avergonzado por poner a sus anfitrionas a esperarlo sin embargo intento que su voz sonara firme. La mujer sonrió, mirando al rubio con aprobación.

-**M**e encantan las flores- comento mientras los chicos se sentaban a la mesa y la doméstica traía el primer plato- el jardín es inmenso por lo que no puedo cuidarlo sola, sin embargo Ino, quien comparte mi afición, y dos personas mas que he contratado me ayudan a mantenerlo siempre tan cuidado.

-**E**ntonces la felicito- dattebayo- Sonrió el chico- **h**a hecho usted un magnifico trabajo.

Sasuke miro como el rubio hablaba con su tia, quien era una mujer difícil sin embargo el chico parecía tenerla en un bolsillo, además sus modales en la mesa eran exquisitos, al igual que su porte, no parecía un chico corriente.

-**A**un me sorprende el saber que nadie te ha pescado- en ese momento la voz de Ino lo saco de sus reflexiones.

-**E**s que soy difícil de atrapar cariño- Naruto le lanzo una sexi sonrisa que casi hace que Sasuke deje caer la cuchara que iba camino a su boca.

Ino suspiro.

-**Q**ue suerte tiene Gaara.

Sasuke se envaro en su asiento, ¿Gaara? El escuchó ese nombre antes, en boca de Naruto, cuando hablaba por teléfono ¿Pero qué tenía ese tipo con el rubio? frunció el ceño ante la pregunta, ¿Seria su pareja? Después de todo el rubio le dijo que tenía una ¿no?

-**H**ablando de Gaara- comento el chico ganándose toda la atención de Sasuke- **I**no, señora Uchiha ¿Creen que habría algún problema si me marcho mañana?

-**P**ero si apenas llegaste hoy aqui- Contesto la rubia.

-**E**s que se me han presentado unos inconvenientes –Se disculpo- **A**demás si gustas te visitare en cualquier otra ocasión, o mejor ve a pasar algún tiempo conmigo.

-**E**so no me convence lindo,-La rubia chasqueo la lengua en un gesto bastante vulgar, pero que en ella parecía hasta ¿elegante? ¿Como lo logra? -**P**uedes desaparecer del mapa, mejor llévame ahora.

-**L**o siento ahora no puedo – Al ver que la rubia fruncía el ceño añadió- **E**s que no iré a mi casa, me quedare con Gaara mientras soluciono mis problemas…

-**M**e temo que no podrá ser- Contesto Sasuke quien se había mantenido exento de la conversación, su tono era serio y frio- **M**añana hay una fiesta en mi casa y estas invitado. Sería una descortesía faltar.

Naruto se enojo ¿fiesta? A el nadie le hablo de fiesta por lo que no sería una descortesía que declinara una invitación entregada a ultima hora cuando podría claramente tener planes hechos, el conocía muy bien la regla de la cortesía, por lo que mas le valía a ese Uchiha no discutir con el con esos términos.

Se volvió a hacia el moreno con exagerada calma –y lentitud- instándose a si mismo mentalmente a mantener su rostro impasible, no queria que nadie en la mesa, y mucho menos joven arrogante con voz de diablo notara su irritacion.

-**U**chiha…- el apellido salió como si le hubiese estado quemando por dentro y necesitara expulsarlo.

**-n**o creo haya necesidad de presionarlo de esa manera –intervino entonces la señora Yamanaka Uchiha interrumpiendo a Naruto- **N**aruto, mañana es el cumpleaños de mi sobrino, aquí presente, nos gustaría mucho que nos acompañes, sin embargo si necesitas marcharte de manera tan urgente yo misma me encargare de llevarte hasta el aeropuerto, claro no sin que antes me prometas volver en alguna otra ocasión.

Naruto sonrió sinceramente por la amabilidad de la señora, olvidando de manera voluntaria sus deseos asesinos contra el Uchiha. Sopesando un poco que tan malo seria para la causa que el se tomara un dia mas, después de todo solo queria estar cerca para brindarle cualquier ayuda a Hinata en caso de que ella aceptara involucrarse en la "operación despellejar a la serpiente" –el otro asunto no se realizaría allí – y estar alerta en caso de complicación… definitivamente ¿Qué podría salir mal?

-**G**racias por comprender señora… –esto último lo dijo mas para si mismo, pensando en que Gaara le pidió que se tomara su tiempo- **y** sobre una próxima visita estaré más que encantado… err ¿Ino?

La chica estaba algo enojada, no quería que su amigo se marchara, algo que compartía con Sasuke quien tenía los puños fuertemente apretados bajo la mesa.

-**E**stoy enojada ahora mismo, mejor no me hables Naruto _no-Q_uerido.

Naruto suspiro sintiéndose derrotado, ¿Qué iba a hacer con Ino? Por otro lado intentaba con todas sus fuerzas evitar a Sasuke, podía sentir su mirada taladrándole y aunque sentía el impulso de voltear no lo hizo.

-**B**ien, hablare con Gaara, dependiendo de lo que me diga te daré una respuesta ¿Sí?- esa mujer sabia como ganar, si fuera abogada seria temible.

Ino no se sentía para nada convencida pero eso era mejor que nada, no quería quedarse ahí sola donde no era tomada en cuenta, quería hacer algo, lo que fuera pero hacerlo. Incluso podía ayudarlo en su "asunto personal" pero eso era algo le diría más adelante, cuando ni Sasuke ni su madre estuvieran presentes.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en silencio, con algunos que otros comentario triviales. Naruto intentaba contentar a una renuente Ino, ignorando olímpicamente a cierto moreno que parecía querer hacerle un hoyo con la vista, mientras que la señora Yamanaka Uchiha no perdía detalle de absolutamente nada.

Ella sabía muy bien quién era el joven rubio sentado en su mesa esa noche, lo sospecho cuando escucho su nombre en boca de su hija y lo confirmo con el nombre de Gaara, tambien sabía muy bien que pretendía su sobrino y más que nada sabía que quería su hija, después de todo era una Uchiha desde la raíz hasta la punta ¿no? lo único que se preguntaba era ¿Qué hacia Naruto aquí? Según había leído una vez estaba en alguna cara universidad situada _donde el diablo perdió la virginidad_ terminando su carrera, además de perdiéndose de la lente de una cámara por un buen tiempo.

Era interesante ver la forma en que ahora el destino lo ponía frente a su puerta entre las garras de su sobrino y los caprichos de su hija… y era aun más interesante la sencillez y la calidad del chico aun siendo quiera y llevando el peso del apellido que llevaba.

Después de la cena la señora se retiro a sus aposentos dejando a los jóvenes solos. Como la presencia de Sasuke le incomodaba bastante, especialmente después el dichoso episodio que presentaron momentos atrás en los jardines y los cuales no estaban pegados como lapa en su memoria, ¡no se había apartado ni siquiera durante la cena! Naruto decidió retirarse también.

-**A**h! La cena ha estado deliciosa-Dattebayo- alabo dejando junto a los chicos el comedor atrás- pero creo que ha sido más que suficiente para mi, creo que seguiré el ejemplo de tu madre y me marchare a mi alcoba también.

Sasuke lo miro, no había dicho palabra más que la de negarle la retirada al rubio de la isla, y no quería hacerlo ya que su enojo seria mas que evidente, pero se negaba a dejarle marchar hasta no obtener mas información del tal Gaara que ya le caía pesado.

Sin embargo Ino se encargo de eso antes de que el se viera en la necesidad de hacerlo.

-¿**P**orque no nos acompañas a terminar esta magnífica botella de vino? –pregunto Inocente, Naruto desconfió al instante.-** y** aprovechas para llamar a tu _koi _Gaara y decirle que te quedas.

Naruto no supo porque se sintió nervioso ante la palabra _koi _pero sus ojos inmediatamente buscaron a Sasuke, aun en contra de su voluntad, Sasuke lo miraba fijamente pero su expresión era inescrutable.

-**Y** bien?- insistió la rubia

Nervioso saco su celular, no entendía muy bien porque se comportaba de una manera tan inusual, el no era así, ademas era mejor asi ¿no? que el bastardo de Sasuke pensara que estaba ocupado asi mantendría sus gloriosas manos alejado de él. Si, eso era lo que queria, sin embargo si eso era lo que anhelaba ¿Por qué estaba tan renuente a hacerlo?

"deja de comportarte como idiota-Ttebayo"- se reprendió mentalmente "tu vas a hacer esto por Ino, no porque quiera ir a la fiesta de ese teme arrogante y mucho menos porque quieras conocer su casa y saber mas de el dattebayo"

_**-**_**l**o que hago por ti- le dijo a la chica.

Tomo el_ Iphone _y marco, al final de cuentas ese era el último número que había marcado ¿no?

El teléfono de Gaara sonó varia veces antes de que este se dignara en contestarlo. Sin embargo cuando la fría voz de su amigo llego a sus oídos Naruto de alguna manera se sintió relajado, Gaara era terreno seguro, nada de cosquillitas en el cuerpo ni bichitos en la pansa, era mas bien equilibrio, paz y armonía. Sintiéndose mas a gusto y olvidándose de Sasuke le guiño un ojo a la chica y se dio la vuelta, posándose en la ventana.

- ¿**q**ue quieres?

-**C**ualquiera pensaría que me gusta escuchar tu voz.

- _**q**__ue quieres_- volvió a preguntar el chico con voz pausada.

-**E**s que acaso tengo que tener algún motivo para llamarte Gaa-Chan.- sonrió al imaginar al pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño.-**P**or favor no frunzas así el ceño, se va a hacer permanente dattebayo.

Gaara suspiro audiblemente sabía que Naruto lo hacía a propósito porque el odiaba el _Gaa-Chan _que le pego una vez el estúpido de Sai.

-**V**eo que me extrañas.

Esta vez fue el turno de Naruto de ponerse serio.

-**L**levo más de dos meses fuera de la ciudad, además de que por ciertos asuntos que me ocupaban mientras estaba alla tenía mucho tiempo sin verte, por supuesto que te extraño…

Naruto estaba muy concentrado en su conversación, tanto que olvido a dos chicos que seguían en la habitación, Ino estaba feliz pero esa categoría no era suficiente para abarcar a Sasuke, quien de un solo golpe termino la copa de vino que tenia a la mitad, ambos escuchando la conversación del rubio.

-¿**I**no porque no buscas otra botella de vino de la reserva especial de tu padre?- pregunto el joven con intención, quería mandarla lejos tanto como podía para poder vengarse del rubio, quien en esos momentos tenía una sonrisa boba en el rostro que a Sasuke no le gustaba para nada.

Ino entendió más de lo que quería demostrar a Sasuke, incluso, más que desear que Naruto llamara a su amigo con derechos para que le dijera que iba a quedarse, quería ver la reacción de Sasuke cuando el rubio hablase con alguien que le importara, mas cuando ella uso la palabra koi. Claro que no contaba con que este la mandara lejos… en fin, ya se enteraría.

Salió de la habitación sigilosamente, los pequeños tacos de sus zapatillas no eran problemas ya que el repiqueteo de estos era perfectamente ahogado por la mullida alfombra de safavid hecha a mano que adornaba todo el piso de la sala de estar donde se encontraban en esos momentos.

Cuando la chica se hubo perdido de la vista de Sasuke este decidió acercarse al rubio, sabia que sus intenciones eran egoístas pero ¿Que iba a hacer? No podía renegar de su naturaleza Uchiha y abandonar a su presan en las garras de otro, no cuando el ya la había marcado como de su propiedad, independientemente de quien haya llegado primero.

-**C**reo que no llegare mañana- estaba diciendo el rubio- **e**s que me invitaron a una fiesta-Dattebayo.

-**T**e dije que te tomara un tiempo Naruto.

_-__**N**_i hablar no pienso dejarte solo en esto-Dattebayo

-**E**s que no le entiendes idiota… -Se exaspero Gaara – **E**se tipo tiene su vista puesta en ti, el quiere mi empresa si, o tal vez simplemente quiere obtener un puesto como accionista en las empresas sabaku para llegar a ti desde fuera, en mi familia los herederos somos tres, pero los Namikaze solo tienen uno y eso orochimaru lo sabe perfectamente.

-**N**o creo que… -Comenzó a decir Naruto el había pensado esa posibilidad sin embargo escucharla de boca de su amigo era más escalofriante. Más de una vez se habia imaginado cuales eran los objetivos de la maldita serpiente, no era difícil de adivinar teniendo en cuenta que se dedicaba a la empresa más que un empleado normal. Sin embargo si decía una palabra de sus sospechas a su amigo seria su perdición, Gaara era tozudo de por si, no necesitaba mas incentivos.

-¿**A**_h no?_ –Interrumpió el bermejo los pensamientos del otro- **e**l imperio Namikaze casi no tiene comparación, la cadena de hoteles Namikaze estan por todo el mundo, dime _Namikaze _Uzumaki Naruto si tu estas de su lado ¿Quién podría pararlo?

Gaara estaba enojado, el rubio lo sabía perfectamente porque solo bien enojado solia usar su nombre completo.

-**N**o estaría jamás de su lado Gaara -Dattebayo.-Intento consolarlo, en vano.- y jamás permitiría que ese tipo me pusiera una de sus asquerosas manos en cima, lo sabes.

-**N**_o sea ingenuo pensando que el usaría sus "encantos" para atraerte. El usaría artimañas – _sentencio el pelirrojo que llevaba buen tiempo pensando en esa posibilidad, prefiriendo mil veces perderlo todo a perder a Naruto quien era como su hermano menor_- __**n**__o quiero que te acerque por ahora_. _Y soy yo quien no permitirá que ese tipo te toque._

El suspiro de Naruto fue de pura frustración, ¿Porque Gaara tenía que ser tan terco?, el no era un niño para caer en los juegos de Orochimaru, ¿Por qué Gaara no confiaba en el?

-**T**ienes que…

Comenzó a decir cuando unas fuertes manos lo halaron de la cintura y lo pegaron a un cuerpo cuyo calor el suyo ya conocía, haciéndolo estremecer completamente.

-¿**C**on quien hablas?- murmuro el moreno en tono deliberadamente alto –para que al otro lado de la línea se escuchara- mientras mordía el lóbulo de la oreja de blondo con la fuerza suficiente para hacerle gemir de la mezcla de dolor y placer que le causo la sensación.

Naruto se resistió en los brazos de Sasuke, ese maldito ¿Qué planeaba? Naruto logro dar la vuelta, no sin dificultad, entre el circulo de acero que eran los brazos del moreno, teniendo la ligera impresión de que este le _permitió _dar la vuelta…

_-__**N**__aruto_- le llamo Gaara desde el otro lado perfectamente consciente de la voz masculina que escucho seguido del gemido de su amigo-¿**Q**_ue pasa?_

_-__**E**_spera un segundo Ga…

Pero la palabra jamás fue completada ya que el teléfono fue arrebatado sin ceremonias de sus manos por cierto Uchiha y antes de que Naruto pudiera si quiera reaccionar el cleptómano ahí presente ya se disponía a hablar.

-**H**abla _Sasuke Uchiha_, supongo que tu eres Gaara ¿no?

Tomo el silencio al otro lado de la línea como una afirmación.

-**B**ien, Naruto ya te dijo que no se marcharía mañana, así que una vez comprendido el asunto entiendo que no hay más que decir, pase buenas noches.

Naruto no cabía en su asombro, su rostro estaba livido, pensando en lo que el Uchiha acababa de hacer, no solo le arrebato el teléfono sino que dejo a Gaara con la insinuación de que el tenia algo con el y encima colgaba el teléfono.

-**T**eme! Que…

Pero las palabras de Naruto se viendo ahogadas en el beso rabioso del moreno, Sasuke lo besaba con fuerza, con rabia a penas contenida para no hacer_ tanto_ daño, una mano sujetando la cintura el rubio y la otra sujetando el celular en la palma mientras que la muñeca estaba pegada al cuello del rubio para que en un inoportuno memento de cordura no se zafase.

Naruto se escucho gemir de manera poco decorosa cuando Sasuke le mordió el labio inferior, pero el sonido pareció más a placer que a dolor o enojo como el que todavía sentía muy en el fondo de su ser, intento resistirse pero la seducción de la lengua de Sasuke le impedía pensar con claridad ¿Quería apártese? ¿Por qué? Mejor dicho ¿Para qué si así estaba perfectamente?

"_Recuerda lo que te hizo con la llamada de Gaara_" le recordó su conciencia. Pero cuando decidió alejarse Sasuke tironeo para luego succionar el labio del menor provocando otro gemido desvergonzado por parte de este, debido a la corriente de placer que navegaban por su cuerpo, placer que se vería menguado en cuanto supiera que el moreno asaltante jamás colgó la llamada del tal Gaara, y que el motivo porque este estuviera al lado de su nuca y mejilla era exactamente para que sus gemidos fueran perfectamente escuchados por el otro chico al otro lado del teléfono, claro que esto era confianza ciega ya que el otro chico bien podía haber colgado la llamada. Sasuke esperaba que no.

Y Gaara no lo hizo, escuchando perfectamente todo lo que el moreno quería que escuchase. Mientras apretaba el teléfono con fuerzas entre sus finos dedos de hombre. Tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que pasaba entre Naruto y el otro tipo, mas conociendo a su rubio amigo. Al parecer el Uchiha estaba marcando territorio alejando a cualquier tipo de amenaza de su presa, entiéndase él.

Ese Uchiha no le caía nada bien. ¿Sería Hijo de la serpiente orochimaru?

Sonrió reconociendo un excelente adversario.

_Uchiha Sasuke_ tal vez era su boleto para que el rubio se quedara donde estaba evitándole asi un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Ya después arreglarían cuentas.

A ver quien usaba a quien.

…

Cuando Sasuke decidió que ya estaba mas que bien, cancelo la llamada del rubio y luego separo sus finos labios de los de el menor, quien se noto algo confundido antes de recordar que estaba enojado.

-**T**u, maldito bastardo- señalo con un dedo acusatorio mientras que sus pies retrocedían imponiendo distancia entre el y el moreno- que crees que haces, esa era una llamada importante-Dattebayo.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros mientras le otorgaba una sonrisa ladeada. Noto muy bien que Naruto estaba más enfadado porque colgara la llamada que porque lo besara.

-**E**stabas tardando mucho.- fue su seca respuesta como si eso justificara todo lo demás.

-**A**h si claro, y como te hacía falta mi compañía…- ironizo.

-**M**e aburría.

-**P**odías hablar con tu prima. -Murmuro.

-**S**alió.

Fue en ese momento en el que Naruto noto que efectivamente ambos estaban solos ¿Cuándo salió Ino de la habitación? O ¿Por qué?

-**A**un asi eso no te disculpa, por cierto ¿Quieres devolverme mi teléfono, teme?

Sasuke frunció el ceño,

-¿**P**ara que vuelvas a llamar a tu noviecito_ Gaara? _Olvídalo, ahora estas aquí, con nosotros.

-**S**u pongo que sería una grosería por mi parte decir lo que estoy pensando, pero como nunca me ha importado lo que realmente piensen te lo diré.- la voz de Naruto era extremadamente calmada, intentando imitar la de Sasuke para no perder la paciencia- **p**rimero, espero que ese retintín que detecto en tu voz no sean _celos _porque estarías muy mal parado Uchiha, solo se cela lo que te pertenece, y yo no le pertenezco a nadie más que a mí mismo, dejando ya eso claro entonces ahora viene mi pregunta ¿A ti qué diablos te importa a quien quiera yo llamar con _mi _teléfono? No son tus asuntos dattebayo.

Naruto estaba tan enojado y tan concentrado en que su discurso tuviera el tono de voz adecuado que no noto como se aceraba el rostro de Sasuke aunque ese era un hecho que pocas personas podrían haber notado aun de estar mirándolo sin parpadear, y Sasuke sintió como un baño de agua fría las palabras del chico frente a el.

Si, ¿Qué le importaba a él con quien hablara o no el estúpido rubio? y respecto a los celos ¿estaba celoso? No, nada que ver. Nunca tanto.

Iba a replicar algo finamente hiriente cuando escucho la puerta abrirse revelando la (in)oportuna llegada de Ino.

-¿**Q**uieres tu celular?- pregunto Sasuke ameno antes de que Ino llegara a su lado, Naruto asintió escuetamente- ven por el.

Naruto asombrado, por enésima vez esa noche, vio como Sasuke deslizaba su preciado celular la bolsa delantera derecha de los vaqueros que llevaba esa noche.

El enojo rápidamente dio paso a la indignación, el no iba a meter su mano _ahí._

Sasuke sonrió ante la cara el rubio, este por su parte paso por su lado para acercarse a Ino mientras murmuraba _infantil._

Si era infantil, pero su orgullo no le permitía mostrar su reticencia a devolver el teléfono a Naruto, y aunque no estuviera celoso definitivamente no quería que Naruto hablara con el tal Gaara, simplemente ese tipo no le caía bien.

-¿**P**aso algo mientras no estaba chicos?- pregunto _inocente_ Ino mirando a los chicos y sintiendo la clara tensión que cortaba el ambiente. Naruto se sonrojó mientras fulminaba al moreno con la mirada, Sasuke por su parte miro al rubio fijamente, sus ojos mostraban claramente la burla que sus labios no expresaban. _"ya veo"_ pensó la chica _"con qué es eso"_

El resto de la noche paso con relativa calma, hasta que Sasuke se marcho a su casa a eso de las doce y los dos restantes se dirigieron a sus respectivas alcobas.

*******.·****Un TeMe **** SeDuCtOr ****.·*******

Era costumbre levantarse al alba, sin embargo durante el tiempo de vacaciones había intentado con verdadero ahínco cambiar eso, sin embargo dicen que la costumbre hace ley, sabía que era malditamente temprano razón por la cual se negaba a abrir los ojos, le seria mas imposible dormir de hacerlo, busco a tienta su teléfono bajo la almohada para buscar la hora pero no lo encontró, se sentó en la cama y levando la almohada, el edredón y nada… raro nunca dejaba su celular en ningún lugar, tenía bastante contactos importante en él como para no poder perderlo, ¿te imaginaria la que se arma si algún loco psicópata logra llamar a Haruno Sakura desde su número para hacerle advertencias de muerte? Sakura lo mataría a él antes de matar al pobre diablo por asustarla… iba a sucumbir al pánico cuando un ligero flash memorial ilumino su cabeza.

Recordó perfectamente unas manos blanquísimas arrebatando el teléfono de sus manos, diciendo unas palabras a su amigo Gaara y luego guardando su preciado teléfono en unos bolsillos que no eran de sus pantalones.

El teme de Sasuke se había quedado con su teléfono.

Se tiro de espaldas nuevamente en la cama pensando en que iba a hacer, que haría si al bastardo aquel se le ocurría ponerse a checar su teléfono, seguramente eso jamás pasaría ya que Sasuke no parecía de ese tipo de personas, sin embargo con eso tipo cualquier cosa era posible ¿no? no quería un cuestionario de preguntas ya que la mentira se le daba fatal.

¿En que estaba pensando? Si le preguntaba simplemente diría que no era su asunto, después de todo era la verdad ¿no? además que tan difícil podía ser, después de todo lo dijo ayer… ah! Pero es que ayer estaba muerto del coraje, hoy estaba terriblemente excitado por el beso que daba vueltas como trompo en su cabeza.

Haciendo gala de que la gimnasia mental solo te destroza los nervios, Naruto se levanto, casi con pereza de la cama y encamino su perezoso y adolorido cuerpo al baño, era necesario resolver _un asuntito _antes de bajar a desayunar.

No podía creer que estuviera haciendo _eso _por un sueño con ese tipo.

Después de secarse el alma con tremenda paja, -Su sonrisa de bobo ido lo delataba- tomo a _Haruhi _y se dispuso a adelantar algo de trabajo acumulado, después de todo faltaba al menos una hora para el desayuno.

*******.·****Un TeMe **** SeDuCtOr ****.·*******

Sasuke miro el teléfono del chico que ocupo al menos la mitad de sus sueños esa noche y no simplemente para hablar como habían hecho durante la cena.

Deseaba hacer sus sueños realidad, y lo pensaba hacer, después de todo era un Uchiha ¿no?

Tomo el iphone en sus níveas manos, sabía que tenían dos llamadas perdidas del tal Gaara, ese incauto llamo al rubio dos veces en horas poco decorosas, no le gustaba tomar las cosas que no le pertenecen y menos un teléfono ya que es un objeto personal sin embargo tuvo que recurrir a mucha fuerza de voluntad para no contestar la llamada, incluso ahora sus dedos que no pecaban de curiosos picaban por el deseo insatisfecho de revisar de punta a punta el dichosito celular…

Quería conocer a Naruto Uzumaki, quería saber todo de el, después de todo era su juguetito y ¿Qué mejor manera de comenzar que por un objeto tan personal como su teléfono celular?

Dejo el aparato sobre la cama, mirándolo con rencor, ¿Qué le pasaba? El jamás trataba de convencerse para hacer algo, mucho menos cuando era algo que escapaba a sus valores, Uchiha Sasuke no se conocía por ser una persona curiosa y definitivamente no empezaría ahora.

Si iba a conocer al Uzumaki lo iba a hacer a la manera tradicional… sonsacando la información al mismo rubio.

Se levanto de la cama con parsimonia vestido en traje de Adan, que es la manera en que usualmente dormía, se dirigió al baño, le quedaba un día muy largo por delante antes de empezar con su fiesta de cumpleaños, cosa que ahora que lo pensaba tenía bastante pinta de ser todo un dolor de cabeza, después de todo Naruto estaría allí, con Ino, relación que aun no aprobaba –ni comprendía- y un millón de personas con sangre en las venas y ojos en la cara... si, estaba seguro que mas de uno queria asaltar al rubio, empezando por el.

"_Esto será una tragedia" _pensó con amargura, aunque se consoló pensando que lo único que tenía que hacer es mantener a todo mundo lejos del chico, o al chico lejos de todo el mundo tarea que se complicaba si tenemos en cuenta que el maldito es bisexual ¿Qué no podía gustarle solo un género? No, claro que no, es rubio, tenía que gustarle las cosas complicadas, y con ese cuerpo de adonis rubio y ese rostro angelical llamaría la atención hasta de un muerto.

Después de acicalarse como es debido, tarea que le tomo al menos dos hora de su tiempo, y preparar la lista mental de lo que tenia que comprar en la cuidad salió de su "casa" cuanto menos tiempo perdiera mejor, después de todo el era el anfitrión de su fiesta lo que significaba que tenía que estar presente a tiempo.

De camino decidió también que compraría otro cuaderno de cubierta negra donde anotar las personas que estarían en esta nueva lista de venganza… la razón, seguro como el infierno que sería la misma para todo el mundo: Uzumaki Naruto.

…

A las tres de la tarde todos se dirigían hacia la mansión de Sasuke para la fiesta, como esta era una isla privada –y teniendo en cuenta que no todo el mundo podía quedarse a dormir allí- la fiesta tenían a celebrarse temprano, para que todos tuvieran tiempo de regresar a su hogar, aunque estas siempre solían extenderse algo más.

Ino iba vestida con un hermoso vestido azul cielo, a juego con sus ojos, completamente sin mangas, cortado en "V", el escote era pequeño y elegante, el vestido corría liso hasta la altura de las rodillas bien ceñido al cuerpo mostrando la figura de infarto que se gastaba la chica, el vestido era bello el toque final se los daban unas cuantas hoja aunque de estas solo se distinguía el contorno de manera que no se mostrara cargado, ino llevaba un pequeño bolso color plateado de mano a juego con una finas zapatillas del mismo color, llevaba el pelo recogido en un delicado moño a la altura de la nuca y el rostro ligeramente maquillado.

Naruto por su parte iba bastante sencillo, cosa que no le restaba atractivo sino mas bien todo lo contrario, llevaba unos vaqueros azules gastados Armani, comprados esa misma mañana, con una camisa negra haciendo contraste con sus ojos, esta llevaba los tres botones principales sueltos dejando al descubierto el colgante que llevaba desde que podía recordar en su cuello, este consistía en lo que parecía un pedazo de cristal azul atado a un cordón negro, las mangas estaba recogidas a tres cuarto, la camisa iba dentro de los vaqueros sujeta por una correa negra a juego con los zapatos de marca que compro esa mañana también cuando fue con su amiga de tienda. Su pendiente en la oreja izquierda le terminaba de darle el toque de "_no-Soy-Lo-Que-Cres…-Soy-Peor" _que llevaba, definitivamente iba vestido a matar.

-**N**aruto- le llamo Ino en cuanto salió de su alcoba, luchado por recuperar el aliento- ¿**E**stas seguro que no quieres casarte conmigo? Juro que te seré fiel hasta con el pensamiento.

-**G**racias Ino-chan- el rubio tomo la mano de la chica y la bezo con galantería- **T**ambién estas que quitas el aliento.

La rubia no pudo evitar el sonrojo de placer que adorno su rostro, Naruto despistado como siempre procedió a hacer lo mismo con la madre de su amiga.

-¿**S**eñora Uchiha perdone mi pregunta pero está usted segura de que no quiere engañarme para que no intente enamorarla?- coqueteo descaradamente el chico- **M**e cuesta creer que sea usted la madre de Ino y no su hermana-Dattebayo.

Después de los saludos se subieron al coche que los llevo hasta su destino, Sasuke les había mandado un coche para que los recogiera ya que el no podía por estar atendiendo a los invitados y sabia que el chofer de las chicas no se encontraba y aunque Ino era muy buena conduciendo jamás lo hacía cuando se arreglaba para una fiesta, le restaba atractivo según ella.

La casa estaba llena de personas cuando arribaron en ella, Sasuke los recibió en la puerta después de que estos fueran anunciados por el Mayordomo que los invito a pasar, como era de esperarse todo los presentes voltearon los a ver a los recién llegados deteniendo su vista en el joven rubio que iba de la mano de una Ino bastante sonriente, incluso Sasuke tuvo que apretar los dientes ante la escena, sin embargo y aunque no estuviera dispuesto a admitirlo ante nadie mas prefería mil veces que estuviera de manos con su prima a cualquiera de esos buitres que lo miraban con lujuriosas miradas. Naruto por su parte ni se enteraba, sonreía a todo el que veía como si lo conociera de antaño, parecía un pez en el agua, cosa que manifestaba claramente o que era un sinvergüenzas de primera o estaba mas que acostumbrado a ese tipo de personas que, aunque no estaban vestidos formalmente llevaban la arrogancia como una segunda piel denotando asi su posición social.

Naruto decidió que no se sentiria intimidado por un grupo de personas que tenían mas dinero que orgullo y que cuando asistían a algún evento su intención era mas para su provecho que para su placer ya que la mayoría de esas personas odiaban a quienes tenían en frente mas sin embargo reian cínicamente porque esa persona podía proveerle de los contactos que carecían.

Ino arrastraba a Naruto de un grupo de personas a otro presentándole a personas de apellidos bastante fuertes y posiciones sociales aventajadas, ninguno lo miraba con desdén- seguramente la teoría popular era: si llegaba de manos de un Uchiha es importante- sino mas bien con cordialidad, incluso muchos lo miraban con evidente deseo reflejado en sus ojos, sin embargo por ninguno se sentía tan intimidado como por la mirada que sentía en esos momentos taladrándole la espalda… ¿es que el Uchiha no tenia invitados a los cuales atender? ¿Por qué no dejaba de mirarlo? ¿temía que se robase algo?

Cuando Naruto al fin logro zafarse de Ino, porque este se excuso al tener que usar el tocador, el joven decidió descansar cerca de la mesa del ponche, lejos del mundo entero, sin embargo se sintió muy a gusto con un joven de pelo negro que al parecer hacia lo mismo que el.

-Perdón por robarte tu escondite-Dattebayo- se disculpo ante el chico que lo miraba con semblante serio- pero al parecer llevo un cartel en la frente que dice "mírenme" y ya comienzo a sentirme incomodo. ¿Cuál es tu escusa-Dattebayo?

-¿**P**ara que?-.

-**P**ara esconderte por su puesto-pregunto el rubio algo turbado ¿habia molestado a este chico de alguna manera?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-**O**dio las multitudes…

-**E**ntiendo-Ttebayo- ¿Contesto el rubio sin entender- **P**ero entonces porque estas aquí? Digo ¿si no te gustan las multitudes de personas porque vienes a fiestas?

El joven lo pensó un momento antes de contestar.

-**N**unca lo habia pensado, antes, cuando era pequeño y tenia que acompañar a mi padre lo veía como un deber, ahora…

-¿**A**hora?- le animo el rubio.

-**S**upongo que porque Sasuke es mi amigo- contesto con simpleza ganándose una sonrisa deslúmbrate del rubio.

-**E**ntonces te admiro, no puedo creer que un chico calmado pero agradable como tu tenga a ese teme por amigo.

Gracias a todos lo que dejaron rivew, alert, o favoritos ^^

Especialmente claro a los que dejaron comentarios! ^/^

Y chicas, ya se que la historia no es buena, es solo para votar el estrés pero, por favor "**comenten**" òó

Sayonara!

Saku-aya ¡


	3. Chapter 3 accidente

**Cualquier parecido con otro fic es pura coincidencia!**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, bla, bla,bla, Kishimoto, bla, blahhhhh! Sin fines de lucro! Y mas blah!

**Advertencias:**

AU.

OOC.

**Capítulo 3**

-¿**T**eme?

-**Sí**, _teme_, eso es lo que es- entonces, acordándose de algo, volvió a sonreír mientras le tendía la mano al pelinegro- por cierto, soy Uzumaki Naruto.

**E**l chico lo miró fijamente sin tomar su mano.

_¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?_ Se preguntó mentalmente el rubio, algo incómodo por no recibir una presentación, al menos podía tomar su mano por cortesía o amabilidad.

Naruto iba a agregar algo de lo que estaba pensando cuando sintió una figura posarse a su espalda, no tuvo que voltear para saber quién era, el escalofrío que recorrió su espina dorsal no mentía, y por si aún quedaba alguna duda, aquella gutural y sensual voz, que conocía bastante bien, se hizo escuchar.

-**S**hino- dijo Sasuke a modo de saludo.

-**S**asuke- asintió el otro, ninguno de los dos se tendió la mano o dijo algo más, pero Naruto pudo s_entir_ la cercanía de esos chicos, sin embargo, no pudo pensar en nada más ya que fue tomado del brazo de manera firme, pero a la vez suave, por parte de Sasuke.

-**V**amos Naruto, te presentaré a algunas personas.

-**P**e… pe... pero estoy conversando con Shino-dattebayo- Protestó el rubio tomando el nombre con el que Sasuke se había dirigido al chico.

-**A** él no le importará –Dijo Sasuke dirigiéndole una mirada muy significativa a su amigo.

-**P**ara nada -Contesto el aludido con voz templada, aunque la situación lo intrigaba y lo divertía a partes iguales.

-**P**ero es que…

-**C**állate, si no quieres hacer una escena Naruto, además, eres mi invitado.

Naruto guardo silencio ante la idea de hacer una escena, no le gustaba dar _ese_ tipo de espectáculos, además de que Sasuke tenía razón, _él_ era _su_ invitado y era _su_ cumpleaños, no podía hacerle un desaire, por mucho que le apeteciera. Suspiró resignado -¿**Y**a qué?

Sasuke lo guió ante tantas personas que, de no estar acostumbrado, no hubiera recordado a absolutamente a nadie; sin embargo, entre la multitud de personas que estaban en la fiesta, a la última que espero ver, hablando con Ino, fue a cierta peli-rosa que iba vestida con un hermoso vestido verde jade, de talle largo y tirantes, acentuando el color de sus ojos; el vestido, aunque se ceñía a su figura, era bastante recatado, claro que tendríamos que pasar por alto la infinita abertura en una de sus piernas que llegaba casi hasta la cadera, para que ésta afirmación tenga validez.

El rostro de Naruto adquirió vida de un momento a otro, Sasuke no perdió detalle de eso. Intentando decidir si el rubio mintió cuando dijo que conocía a la chica y no era mas que un guapo idiota con delirios de grandeza o si de verdad la conocía…

Permitió que Naruto se separara de su lado mientras se acercaba a la chica por detrás, aunque él solo iba dos pasos por detrás del rubio ¿eso era separarse? Cuando el Uzumaki estuvo detrás de la chica dijo con voz pausada, conteniendo la emoción:

-**D**isculpe, señorita Sakura, soy un gran admirador suyo y juro que moriría por un autógrafo - la voz del chico era melosa, calculada. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, no estaba contento con lo escuchado ¿un autógrafo? Ciertamente una persona que conociera tanto a una modelo, como había afirmado el joven la tarde anterior, no mendigaría un autógrafo, ¿cierto?

Aunque claro está, el rubio jamás dijo que era a _Haruno_ Sakura a quien conocía.

Iba a separarlo de la chica para evitar que ésta se enojara, cuando la sonrisa de ella lo sorprendió.

-¡**N**aruto-Kun! –grito mientras lo abrazaba. Olvidando los modales.

Naruto la recibió con los brazos abiertos mientras mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro que Sasuke jamás le había visto.

-**H**ola, Sakura-Chan- respondió con calidez.

-¿**D**ónde te has metido durante todos estos meses? has desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, tu madre está furiosa… -Gimoteo con voz severa- **y** Hinata no me ha dicho nada a pesar de que me aparezco en la…

-**N**o me digas que has estado acosando a Hinata- La detuvo el rubio antes de que dijera algo que no quería explicar después- **L**o siento por no llamarte, y sobre Hinata, le dije que no comentara nada así que por favor, no la culpes. Por cierto estas preciosa.

-**G**racias- sonrió sinceramente- aunque no hace falta que te diga lo mismo, tú ya lo sabes… por cierto ¿Cuando volverás?

-**C**reo que mañana dattebayo- respondió el chico dudoso- **P**ero no se lo digas a nadie, me quedare en casa de Gaara.

El gesto de la chica dijo claramente lo que pensaba de eso, Sasuke e Ino se quedaron al margen uno al lado de otro, era claro para todos que esos dos se conocían muy bien, y por alguna razón al moreno no le agradaba nada, tampoco el hecho de que Naruto se iba a quedar en casa del tal Gaara… como acababa de escuchar.

-**N**o digas nada-La detuvo el chico- **Y**a se que no te gusta, pero él es importante para mi Sakura-Chan, entiéndelo por favor ¿si?

La chica decidió, por el bien de su amigo, guardarse de su opinión, sabía que sus celos eran justificados, ella adoraba a Naruto y a veces sentía que Gaara se lo quitaba, además, Sabaku no Gaara también era muy posesivo en cuanto a Naruto se refería… a todo esto:

**-N**aruto, ¿se puede saber que haces aquí? Hasta donde yo recuerdo, _esto_ es una isla privada.

Naruto sonrió mientras se rascaba la nuca avergonzadamente, sin embargo antes de que lograra articular palabra la voz de Ino, quien decidió hacerse notar, respondió por él.

-**É**l es mi invitado de honor, frentuda- Contesto con una sonrisa pícara mientras se colgaba como lapa del brazo del chico, sonriéndole coquetamente.

Una vena bastante notoria apareció en la frente de Sakura, por el gesto y las palabras de su amiga y rival, haciendo acopio de toda la dignidad que poseía la chica, se agarro del brazo libre de Naruto mientras replicaba:

-¿**A**h si? ¿Y de dónde conoces _tú_ a _mi _Naru-Chan, cerda? -su voz fue falsamente alegre.

-**N**o es tu asunto- contestó la chica molesta, no quería admitir que tenía de conocerlo menos de una semana- ¿**Y **ustedes desde cuándo se conocen?

Esta vez la pregunta de la rubia se dirigió a un muy avergonzado Naruto, cuyas sonrosadas mejillas le daban un aspecto de lo mas apetecible.

Sasuke por su parte estaba relegado a un lado, situación que no le gustaba para nada, pero tampoco pretendía hacerse notar, después de todo, la forma mas fehaciente se obtiene observando, escuchando y analizando ¿no? Además, se sentía algo tenso ante la presencia de la modelo, después de todo, siempre creyó que el fervor que mostró Naruto al defenderla era el de un fan y no el de un amigo, ahora se daba cuenta que es una estrecha amistad lo que los une, y esa amistad a él no le sentaba bien.

-¡**A**h! A Sakura la conozco desde hace muchos años- sonrió al recordarlo- **T**eníamos, qué ¿ocho años?- pregunto dirigiéndose a la chica esta asintió sonriendo- **R**ecuerdo que era camarero.

-¿**C**on ocho años? –pregunto incrédula la rubia.

-**N**aruto siempre ha sido trabajador y siempre ha sabido lo que quiere- contesto la peli-rosa- recuerdo que estaba muy aburrida en aquel lugar, había muchos niños como yo, pero no me interesaba estar ahí, entonces este chico medio intrépido, bastante elegante con su traje de "pingüino", como dijo, se me acerca y me pregunta si quiero un canapé.

-**R**ecuerdo que dudaste-dattebayo, y te dije que no le puse veneno y era la verdad, ya que yo no lo preparé.

Sakura rió al recordarlo, Naruto se enojó un poco porque ella era la primera persona en la fiesta que no tomaba algo que el ofreciera.

-**D**espués, antes de irse, me dijo que si no me gustaba estar así, haciendo nada con toda esas estiradas personas, simplemente me hiciera camarera como él, la idea no me gusto nada, ya que sabia que mi padre se enfadaría pero al final, supongo que contagiada por su sonrisa, me decidí, me puse un delantal y comencé a servir canapés…

-¡**U**f! tu padre se volvió un dragón- comentó Naruto fingiendo temblar al recordarlo.

-**S**i pero…-Se detuvo al ver la mirada de precaución que le dio Naruto- **f**ueron tus palabras lo que lo detuvieron- miro a Ino antes de recitar- _"lo que nada cuesta nada vale señor. Enséñele a su hija, ahora que desea aprender, que se acomienza desde abajo, así después, cuando ella esté arriba, valorará más lo que tiene; además quien no sabe cocinar no puede corregir al cocinero cuando éste lo hace mal_". Esas fueron las palabras del pequeño Naruto seguido de una sonrisa, aun recuerdo el rostro de mi padre- sonrió incredula- creo que se enamoró de ti en ese momento.

"_Bien dicho Naruto"_ había dicho Minato Namikaze, quien apareció de sabra-Dios-donde, después de escuchar las palabras de su hijo.

"_Señor Haruno, permítame presentarle a mi único hijo, Namikaze Naruto, actualmente él trabaja para nuestros hoteles, por decisión propia claro, sus actividades van desde arreglar una habitación hasta servir de camarero_" Minato estaba orgulloso de su hijo eso era patente en el tono de su voz.

"_Es un verdadero placer conocer a alguien como usted, joven Namikaze, no todos los días se tiene la dicha de conocer a alguien con su amabilidad y humildad. Y perdone mi grosería momentos antes_" comento en tono sincero el señor Haruno.

"_No se preocupe-dattebayo, mi madre pegó el grito al cielo cuando le dije que quería aprender a asear un baño, una vez que aprendí a hacer la cama_"

Todos sonrieron ante las palabras del pequeño rubio, después de eso, ambos chicos se alejaron sirviendo aperitivo a los invitados y charlando con aquellos que le hacían conversación.

-**N**o puedo imaginarte como camarera en una fiesta- **C**omento la rubia con algo de envidia sacando a la peli-rosa de sus pensamientos.

-**P**ues créelo-dattebayo- Dijo Naruto- Después de eso, en todas las fiestas, Sakura era mi mano derecha, incluso le enseñé a tender las camas en los hoteles Namikaze ¿no?– se le zafó el pequeño detalle del hotel, pero respiró al ver que nadie preguntaba nada más.

**-Y** a trabajar en recepción cuando teníamos doce- Afirmo Sakura, para alegría del rubio.

…

Naruto vagaba de un lado a otro en la fiesta, charlaba con muchas personas que, aun no sabia la razón, querían entablar conversación con él. Coqueteó descaradamente con muchas, sin importar si eran chicas o chicos– aunque con estos últimos fue algo mas sutil- era parte de su personalidad el coquetear con una persona cuyo lenguaje corporal demostrara interés, no era algo, muchas veces, que hiciera a conciencia. Sasuke por su parte desapareció en algún momento de su conversación con Sakura, y aunque lo había visto charlar con muchos de los que estaban ahí, no quiso acercársele, no entendía las acciones del moreno, ni sus propias reacciones ante dicho comportamiento.

Se acercó al pasamanos que daba a los escalones del patio de atrás, pensando en bajar los escalones que separaban la casa del jardín trasero cuando escuchó una voz algo conocida a su lado.

-**E**ntonces, Namikaze Naruto ¿que haces en este lado del mundo?

Naruto no pudo evitar tensarse, aunque era presuntuoso por su parte pensar que nadie sabia quien era.

-**E**scapando-contesto dirigiéndose a Aburame Shino- ah, ya sabia que era muy bueno para ser verdad dattebayo.

El chico lo miró en silencio por unos segundos.

-**N**o puedes pretender que nadie te conozca, aunque casi no sales en ningún medio comunicativo, eres demasiado parecido a tu padre.

El rubio sonrió, dividido entre el pesar y el orgullo de su parecido con su padre.

-**L**o sé

-**N**o te preocupes, no diré nada a nadie, solo quería confirmar- se puso a su lado, bastante cerca para que ningún curioso fuera a escuchar de casualidad- además, tienes que saber que es solo cuestión de tiempo, si nadie ha decidido comparar tu nombre con el de Namikaze hijo y tu parecido físico, es porque, según creencia popular, estás en una cara Universidad en alguna parte del fin del mundo.

-**E**so demuestras que la cantidad de personas que crean en algún hecho no contribuye a su veracidad ¿cierto?

-**C**ierto.

Un silencio se instalo entre los dos chicos después de estas palabras, Naruto suspiró nervioso, cuando estaba solo le fascinaba el silencio, pero al encontrarse en compañía de alguien mas, se sentía algo tenso, lo que ocasionaba que hicieras preguntas sin sentido solo para no estar callado.

-**Y** encontraste algo que hacer para divertirte.-cambio de tema.

-**C**iertamente no pienso hacer de camarero- contesto el chico, la expresión de Naruto fue de completa confusión- ¿no me recuerdas verdad?

-¿**D**ebería?-dattebayo-preguntó el rubio con cautela.

A Shino le rodeo un aura de completo pesar, su voz definía claramente su desanimo cuando contesto.

-**E**n aquella fiesta en que yo, al igual que Haruno y otros chicos mas nos pusimos a servir de camareros contigo, dijiste que seriamos buenos amigos.

-**E**hm… ¿estabas ahí-dattebayo?- al ver que el chico asentía Naruto se turbo un poco, no lo recordaba- bueno, no me culpes-ttebayo, es que han pasado muchos años.

El otro chico, quien jamás le había dado su nombre a Naruto no dijo nada, el rubio se rasco la nuca mientras dirigía su vista a cualquier punto lejos de la mirada seria del moreno que tenía en frente. Ese chico era demasiado serio.

Naruto empezó a sudar, la mala leche del chico no disminuía, incluso él se empezaba sentir culpable…hizo algo de memoria, en esa fiesta estaba Sakura, Kiba, Gaara, Temari… Kankuro fue de los que no quiso ser mesero, ¡ah! Y un chico que tenía el rostro completamente…

-**N**o me digas que tú eras el cara tapada-dattebayo

-**H**asta que me recuerdas- contestó el chico dando un seco asentimiento con la cabeza.

Naruto forzó una sonrisa avergonzada.

-**O**ye no me culpes-dattebayo, es imposible reconocer a alguien que no se dejó ver el rostro durante toda la noche.

-**E**sa no es excusa, se supone que los amigos deben de reconocerse "_y tu dijiste que serias mi amigo…" – _las palabras no dichas bailaban en el aire resonando en los oídos de Naruto como si de verdad hubieran salido de los labios del joven Aburame.

Naruto decidió no replicar nada, era imposible razonar con este tío, ya entendía porque era amigo del bastardo de Sasuke, y hablando de Sasuke…

-¿**S**e puede saber qué hacen ustedes dos tan apartados del resto?- su voz no sonaba nada amistosa.

El rubio volteó la cara para mirar fijamente las orbes oscuras que le miraban con algo de reproche, alzo el mentón, por nada del mundo agacharía la mirada.

-**N**ada, ya nos íbamos dattebayo- dijo con una calma que estaba lejos de sentir. Se estaba dándola vuelta, pensando que el tono que Sasuke había empleado, así como su mirada, auguraban problemas, cuando algo en el suelo lo hizo resbalar, Sasuke, haciendo gala de su buena agilidad, estiro el brazo para alcanzar la mano del rubio antes de que cayera haciéndolo girar hacia su cuerpo, sin fijarse en que el pie al resbalar se había atorado en unos de los barandales del pasamano de los escalones y que cuando él lo halo, se dobló en un ángulo imposible; el desgarrador grito de dolor, que Naruto no pudo ocultar, lo detuvo en seco, soltándolo de inmediato para que el pie de este se soltara, Shino lo atrapó por detrás sacando el pie del rubio de entre los barrotes.

-¡Maldición!-masculló Sasuke, tomando a Naruto de brazos del otro moreno. Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados por el dolor, cuando los abrió, estos estaban oscurecidos dolor y algo empapados en lágrimas que no pensaba soltar.

Cuestión de orgullo.

Sasuke lo cargó, estilo princesa para llevarlo dentro de la casa.

-¿**Q**ue haces teme?- pregunto el rubio algo escandalizado al ver como Sasuke lo sostenía, su voz sonó ligeramente ronca y algo rasposa, como si tuviera semanas que no la usara.

-**T**e llevo dentro- contesto escueto el otro.

-**I**diota, ¡bájame! que no se te ocurra llevarme así.

-**T**ienes un posible tobillo roto –comento el moreno como si eso justificara su posición.

-**E**stoy bien-dattebayo- contesto el chico algo mas alto rezando porque sea cierto, ni el se crea sus palabras- puedo caminar, ahora ¡bájame!

-**N**o posaras un pie en el suelo hasta que el médico así lo mande. Shino llama al doctor por favor.

-**N**o es necesario, te dije que estoy bien-dattebayo- se quejo el rubio malgastando saliva.

Shino, que venía detrás contemplando la escena, asintió adelantándose a hacer lo que Sasuke ordenó.

Sasuke lo llevó en brazos, para consternación del rubio, hasta su biblioteca privada, menos mal que no entraron por la sala, sino por una puerta que iba a los pasillos privados de las habitaciones desde la cocina, donde algunas personas se quedaron mirándolos con curiosidad ¿Qué hacían esas personas ahí? ¿no se supone que la fiesta no llegaba hasta esos lugares?

A pesar de la escena tan extraña que pintaban los chicos, nadie se atrevió a decir palabra. Naruto escondió su rostro avergonzado en la curvatura del cuello del Uchiha, para que nadie observara sus mejillas sonrojadas –por el dolor, según el rubio- "_por suerte que la cantidad de personas que están por aquí es minima"_ pensó el ojiazul ruborizado hasta el nacimiento del pelo.

-**E**res un exagerado ¿lo sabes teme?-gimió el chico- **M**e has hecho quedar como una damisela en apuros.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a las palabras de Naruto, mientras suprimía un gemido suscitado por el aliento tibio de Naruto en su cuello. Recostó al chico en un amplio sofá que había en la inmensa habitación poblada de estantes y estantes llenos de libros y con sumo cuidado acomodo el pie de modo que no se lastimara. Pero Naruto tenía otras ideas en mente.

-**O**ye bastardo ¿porque no te marchas a atender a tus invitados?, yo me voy con Ino en un momento.- comento mientras intentaba poner el pie lastimado en el suelo, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando este le hincó sin advertencia alguna.

Sasuke lo miro irritado, ¿es que ese chico no podía estarse quieto bajo ninguna circunstancia? tomó el pie con delicadeza y volviéndolo a posar en el cómodo sofá, no dijo una palabra mientras procedía a quitar el zapato negro que llevaba el chico, sabiendo que con la poca paciencia que tenía en esos momentos, si abría su boca, no sería para decir alguna palabra de consuelo, precisamente.

El pie estaba escandalosamente hinchado, un sonido gutural salió de la garganta del moreno al verlo, incluso Naruto se sorprendió que cupiera en el zapato.

-**T**u de aquí no te mueves, esperaremos a que llegue el doctor, mientras, trataremos el pie como una rotura, mira lo mal que esta, dobe- sentencio con molestia. Estaba preocupado, pero Naruto no tenía que enterarse de eso- **Y** mis invitados ya están siendo debidamente atendidos por mis empleados.

Como si fuera producto de una invocación, un chico entró en ese momento en el despacho, llevando agua fría en un pequeño recipiente y una cajita de primeros auxilios.

Sasuke lo tomó, diciendo al joven mozo que él se haría cargo de Naruto, quien intento quejarse, especialmente cuando al moverlo un poco el pie le dolió como el infierno.

No pudo evitar gemir un poco alto, Sasuke le dirigió una mirada que decía "_¿ves? Duele_" haciendo que solo se enfurruñara más. Después de eso, Naruto observó, entre fascinado y aterrado, cómo el moreno tomaba su pie y lo embutía en el agua fría.

-¿**S**i lo dejamos unos minutos ahí se pasara el dolor verdad-dattebayo?-preguntó inocente mirando al moreno con expresión casi suplicante. El pie le dolía horrores, aunque ni muerto lo admitiría, un Uzumaki jamás se quejaba… Por desgracia, los Namikazes si, esa parte de su ser estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

-**L**o que estoy tratando, dobe, es que no se hinche más de lo que está, pero si gustas, puedo darte algún paliativo para el dolor- explicó con paciencia el moreno, suavizando las líneas rectas de su cara.

"_Solo le falto el 'Dah'- ttebayo_" pensó enfadado el rubio después de negar. Por supuesto que él no quedaría como un nenazas ante ese bastardo. Prefería mil veces morir de dolor antes de que el Uchiha lo tachara de "delicado".

Después de unos minutos, que a Naruto le parecieron interminables, Sasuke tomo el pie y lo vendo firmemente.

-¿**C**uanto tardara el doctor en llegar-dattebayo?-preguntó por decir algo.

-**D**e diez a quince minutos, todo depende.

Tardaria de diez a quince minutos, solo esperaba que el dolor mitigara aunque sea un poco e Ino no se marchara, se le haría muy difícil caminar hasta la casa de ésta, por más llamativo que sea el paisaje. Además, no pensaba decirle a Sasuke que lo acercara, si seguía así tendría la deuda eterna con el Uchiha.

-**C**reí que en esta isla solo vivían tu familia y el clan Aburame, no pensé que hubieran médicos además.-comento sintiéndose incomodo con el silencio. Necesitaba distraer su mente del dolor que le causaban las atenciones de Sasuke a su miembro.

-**N**o los hay, lo traemos en helicóptero- respondió el moreno sin levantar la vista de su labor.

-¿**H**elicóptero dattebayo? ¿Estas loco teme?- pregunto escandalizado, olvidándose de que el pie le dolía e intentando halarlo, Sasuke lo sujetó más fuerte- esto no es tan importante como para que hagas algo como eso.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, luego sentándose al lado del rubio lo miro a la cara.

-¿**C**omo te sientes?- pregunto sin inflexión alguna en la voz, parecía cortesía forzada.

Naruto frunció el ceño, _¿qué se traía entre manos el teme?_ Esa era una pregunta a la que dudaba encontrar respuestas por sí mismo, Sasuke era de otro universo para él; en un momento estaba enojado, en otras parecía preocupado y de repente simplemente parecía indiferente, como ahora. Aunque, claro, todo era "_parecía", _con ese bastardo jamás se sabía. Su rostro raramente mostraban las emociones que bullían bajo la superficie de ese cuerpo prieto.

-**M**e duele un poco, pero sobreviviré-contestó tranquilamente, no iba a quejarse menos ante este desconocido, si estuviera ante su madre, o Gaara… la historia sería diferente.

Observó fascinado como una de las manos de Sasuke se movía, sin previo aviso, hasta su frente apartando con delicadeza unos mechones rubios, dejando la mano después, es más, ésta descendió suavemente, como una delicada caricia hasta posarse en su mejilla acariciando con el pulgar una de las singulares marquitas en forma de bigotitos de gato que le adornaban, quiso ronronear de puro placer, pero gracias al cielo se pudo contener a tiempo.

De repente sintió que la temperatura de la habitación subía unos grados ¿o era la mano del bastardo?, la punta de su lengua humedeció los labios repentinamente secos, sus ojos subieron hasta los de Sasuke, notando que los del moreno estaban fijos en su boca, al parecer habían seguido todo el movimiento de su lengua, quiso alejarse al notar como los ojos de Sasuke se oscurecían aun más ¿eso era posible? ¿Qué color es más oscuro que el negro? Pero lo limitado de su posición se lo impidió.

Comenzó a sentirse algo desesperado, Sasuke pensaba besarlo, lo intuía, y él no estaba seguro de si quería o no que lo hiciera, especialmente cuando sus hormonas estaban haciendo fiesta en su interior.

Sasuke empezó a acercarse, Naruto en un intento vano por poner distancias se recostó del reposa brazos, eso era lo mas lejos que podía llegar sin lastimar mas su pie, Sasuke sonrió sintiéndolo atrapado, aunque Naruto dudaba que él mismo lo hubiera notado. El chico parecía poseído.

-**T**e… te… ¿teme?-intento llamarle.

-¿**U**h?

-**Q**uieres… hum… alejarte ¿por favor?-esto ultimo sonó mas a un gemido ya que el rostro de Sasuke estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo.

-**N**op- contesto el moreno acariciando con su aliento el rostro de Naruto, quien se sintió temblar de anticipación.

Sasuke salvó la escasa distancia que lo separaba de su objetivo y unió sus labios en el tan esperado beso. Los labios de Sasuke eran suaves, seductores, cálidos y firmes, lo besaban con erotismo, borrando todo pensamiento racional de su mente, toda posible objeción. Y Naruto nada ansioso por objetar se dejo hacer, entregándose a lo malo como todo un corrupto. Alzó las manos y se aferró a los hombros de Sasuke como un náufrago a la orilla, y entonces el Uchiha le abrió los labios y su lengua profundizó en la boca de Naruto explorándola, trazando círculos. Hasta que el Uzumaki respondió con pasión su cuerpo ardiendo por un contacto mas íntimo. Pero Sasuke solo deslizó la mano hasta la nuca del rubio, mientras con su lengua embestía el interior de su boca en una imitación de los movimientos del amor. El corazón de Naruto latía acelerado, finalmente Sasuke apartó la boca, deslizándola por el cuello bronceado.

Por nada del mundo admitiría que se había asustado al escuchar el grito de dolor de Naruto. A nadie, jamás, le permitirá saber que su corazón, por alguna razón desconocida para él, había cabalgado aterrado cuando el rubio cerró los ojos preso del dolor, y ni muerto reconocería que este beso era tan necesario como respirar para él, que más fuerte que su deseo de aprovecharse del rubio era la necesidad de asegurarse que realmente estaba bien.

-**N**aruto —murmuró contra su piel— **T**e deseo.

Naruto no pudo evitar el gemido que salió desde lo más profundo de su ser ¿Cuántas veces iban ya? Madre de Dios, ¿que tenía que hacer? ¿mentir? ¿Decir que él no lo deseaba? Seguro, como que en el cielo manda Dios que lo condenarían por tamaña mentira.

Con mucho esfuerzo obligo a sus manos a alejar a Sasuke y no acercarlo como deseaba, ni a aferrarse a el.

-¡**N**o!- dijo con voz ahogada luchando por respirar normal- ¡aléjate teme!

Sasuke alzo la vista, levantando una ceja con gesto burlón al ver la obstinación del rubio.

-¿**E**stas seguro que quieres que me aleje?-pregunto con voz ronca mirando esos ojos azules renegridos por el deseo.

"_¿Qué si estaba seguro? Qué clase de pregunta idiota era esa_" se pregunto el Namikaze, claro que _no_ estaba seguro y mucho menos _quería_, pero si no lo paraba ahora después sería demasiado tarde.

-**P**or supuesto que si ttebayo- contesto con una firmeza que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

Su tono debió de ser de lo más convincente por que el gesto de Sasuke se endureció, cosa que lo hacía ver de lo más apetecible.

-**N**o sé porque pospones lo inevitable- dijo el moreno levantándose del mueble y alejándose unos pasos de Naruto, Kami sabía que si se quedaba en el lugar lo besaría hasta hacerle desear que le hiciera el amor sin contemplaciones.-ya sabes donde terminaremos los dos te guste o no.

-**E**stás dando demasiadas cosas por sentado bastardo, tu y yo no vamos a terminar en ninguna parte porque yo me voy hoy mismo-ttebayo.

Sasuke sonrió con malicia.

-¿**E**stás seguro?- pregunto.

Naruto lo miro desconfiado pero no pudo afirmar su seguridad ya que la puerta se abrió dándole paso a una preocupada Sakura.

-¡**N**aruto! ¿Que te paso?-pregunto sentándose a su lado.-¿**E**stás bien?

-**C**laro Sakura-chan no te preocupes solo me torcí el tobillo- sonrió para tranquilizarla un poco.

Sasuke se poso al lado de Sakura, se acerco un poco para no darle intimidad a esos dos. Igual y no la necesitaban ¿verdad?

-**S**i el médico dice que no se puede mover, Naruto se quedara en este lugar- comento como quien no quiere la cosa Sasuke.

-¡**Q**UÉ!- grito el rubio.

-**M**e parece buena idea, Sakura se puede quedar conmigo ¿verdad, Sakura?-dijo la rubia entrando en la habitación con el doctor- no pongas esa cara Naruto, vendremos a verte temprano.

-**B**uenas noche doctor Sarutobi- **S**aludo Sasuke.

-¡**A**h! Sasuke, feliz cumpleaños. Lamento no haber podido asistir pero tenía una operación muy trabajosa, no hace poco que termine de ella.

-**G**racias.- fue la efusiva respuesta del chico- **E**ste es Uzumaki Naruto, vendé su pie después de pasarlo por agua fría- presento al joven llevando al doctor a su lado.

El doctor era un hombre mayor, seguramente pasando los setenta y lejos, su piel estaba algo arrugada por la edad, no obstante su porte era soberbio, el de alguien que aun le faltaba mucho por vivir, era tranquilo de carácter, sin embargo sus ojos eran inquietos y con una profundidad asombrosa, ojos que demostraban una sabiduría digna de respeto.

Sasuke lo reconocía, a veces, cuando no sabía a quién acudir iba hasta él, el anciano con sus sabios consejos siempre lo ayudaba, aun cuando a veces Sasuke se sentaba frente a él sin soltar palabra alguna.

El anciano, bajo su vista hacia el tobillo lesionado de Naruto, este no pudo evitar removerse algo inquieto.

-**D**ebe permitirme que le examine joven- Naruto lo miro desconfiado, pero muy a su pesar asintió.

El galeno tomo con sus manos arrugadas el pie de Naruto, después de quitarle la venda comenzó a moverlo de un lado para otro, Naruto descubrió que las manos del anciano eran asombrosamente suaves al tocar su pie. Palpándolo aquí y allí mientras miraba con ojos críticos, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se aguaran pero intento controlarse, obvio que le dolía ni que fuera superman, pero no lloraría, igual eso no solucionaría nada, para eso el único remedio seria pegarle un buen puñetazo al bastardo de Sasuke, incluso eso le quitaría toda la tensión que provocaban en él sus ardientes besos… hem, mejor dicho, sus insípidos besos de pacotilla.

En serio necesitaba pegarle a alguien y el médico se estaba ganando la boleta VIP para ello… las atenciones que el doctor le prodigaba a su pie dolían como una ida al infierno con la piel untada de aceite. Sin embargo, Naruto estuvo tan educado y tan afable como pudo en su situación, ejemplificando la verdadera encarnación del decoro.

Se sujeto con fuerza al posa brazos del diván que se encontraba detrás de su cabeza, o eso o mataba al doctor de un puñetazo.

-**N**o creo que haya huesos rotos, tampoco un esguince - declaro el doctor mirando al chico.- por suerte no paso de ser una simple torcedura.

-**L**o sabía dattebayo…-suspiro el menor.

-**P**ero debe evitar cargar algún peso en la pierna hasta que haya bajado la hinchazón-interrumpió con severidad el doctor imaginando, de manera escalofriantemente acertado, que Naruto era de aquellas personas incapaces de guardar sosiego- **L**e recomiendo mucho reposo, que se mueva lo menos posible- le comentó el médico a Sasuke.

-**A**sí será- sentencio el moreno.

Naruto hizo un puchero ¿Por qué a él le ignoraban como si no tuviera nada que opinar?

-**D**isculpe doctor- el rubio se aclaró la garganta decidiendo intervenir, ya que al parecer se olvidaron de que estaba presente, pues estaban tomando decisiones hacia su persona como si él no pudiera opinar- **C**ree que puedo viajar en avión, es que necesito tomar un vuelo mañana.

Cuando las palabras salieron de su boca Naruto dirigió fugazmente su vista hasta donde Sasuke, quien lo miraba ceñudo. Eso no lo intimidaría, igual y él ya se iba, ni muerto iba a quedar a su merced casi inválido, sería como una invitación de _hazme-lo-que-quieras_.

-**N**o es recomendable joven Uzumaki, sería mejor que descansara al menos hasta que yo vuelva, eso será dentro de dos días. Si apoya cualquier tipo de peso en su pierna puede que empeore la situación.

-**N**o se preocupe doctor, yo me aseguraré de que no haga ninguna estupidez.

Después de la afirmación de Sasuke, el doctor se retiró a su hogar; Ino también se marcho llevándose a Sakura con ella, el chofer de Sasuke fue a llevarla y a traer también las pertenencias de Naruto.

Naruto no quería quedarse, tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar entre él y Sasuke mientras estuvieran solos, y aunque Sasuke para besarlo no pedía su consentimiento, lo último que puede hacer él es llamarlo violación, porque eso es lo último que se le puede denominar a unas cuantas caricias cuando te entregas a ellas más que ansioso.

Sasuke regreso al lado de Naruto después de llevar al doctor Sarutobi hasta el helicóptero, Naruto se encontraba sentado en la misma posición en que lo había dejado, sonrío para si, también estaba que echaba humos.

-¿**Q**uieres que te lleve hasta tu habitación?- pregunto decidiendo que era hora de acaparar toda la atención del rubio, lo quería solo pensando en él, mirándolo solo a él.

Escalofriante ¿verdad?

-**T**ambién me gustaría que me devuelvas mi teléfono celular. Gracias.-dijo con enojo, Sasuke lo ignoro- ¿me estas escuchando Uchiha?

-**S**asuke- corrigió el moreno- te lo devolveré después de llevarte a tu habitación.

Naruto asintió visiblemente agradecido, aunque su ceño no se solto ni por un segundo.

-**A**segúrate, cuando lo tengas, de decirle al tal Gaara que ahora vives conmigo- Naruto lo miro desconcertado por unos segundos antes de hacer un infantil mohín con los labios.

El moreno se permitió sonreír resistiendo el impulso de besarlo. Tomó a Naruto en brazos nuevamente y se dirigió escaleras arriba.

-**Bá**jame, bastardo- se revolvió el rubio un segundo después- **P**uedo caminar.

-**E**l doctor dijo que no hicieras fuerza alguna.

-**T**eme, lo que pasa es que te gusta tenerme en tus brazos-dattebayo- la intención de Naruto era molestarlo sin embargo cuando las palabras salieron de su boca él mismo se dio cuenta de lo comprometedoras que sonaron. Sasuke le regalo una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-**P**or su puesto.

-**A**demás yo no vivo contigo- dijo decidiendo ignorar olímpicamente sus propias palabras mal expresadas. Se cruzo de brazos y le volvió la cabeza con la esperanza de ignorar al Uchiha, pero el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo no era de mucha ayuda que digamos.

Sasuke sonrió, ¡oh! Pero claro que vivía con él, e incluso pensaba darle responsabilidades para que se fuera acostumbrando… no quiso, preguntarse acostumbrando a qué.

Subió las escaleras con el rubio en brazos, aunque este se negaba a hablarle o a mirarle siquiera, Sasuke sabía que el rubio era bastante consciente del calor de su cuerpo, de la tensión que crecía entre ellos aunque se negara a aceptarlo ¿Cómo lo sabía? Fácil, por la rigidez en el cálido cuerpo que llevaba en brazos, Sasuke estaba casi seguro de que si le dejaba caer Naruto se rompería en un millón de pedazos, estaba más tenso que las cuerdas de una guitarra.

Sasuke atravesó la puerta con algo de dificultad, el chico no era tan liviano como parecía, a pesar de su figura esbelta falta de grasa. Con cuidado depositó al rubio sobre la cama, que diez minutos antes había mandado a preparar para él, la cama estaba hecha con unas sabanas blancas con azul a juego con las cortinas. Naruto pudo apreciar, no sin algo de enojo, que su mochila estaba sobre la misma cama ¿Cómo diablos llego hasta ahí tan rápido?

-**V**eo que te tomaste tus molestias Uchiha -dijo con desprecio. Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-**L**a mande a traer cuando llevaron a mi tía y a Ino- explicó tranquilamente mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama, justo al lado de Naruto y posaba una de sus manos en la mejilla del rubio- **N**o es necesario que te aferres a la ira para luchar contra lo que sientes por mí.

Naruto le aparto la mano de un manotazo.

-**Y**o no siento nada por ti-ttebayo, ni si quiera desprecio, simplemente me eres indiferente, así que déjate de estupideces.

-¿**A**h no?- preguntó escéptico el moreno- entonces ¿porque estas tan enojado?

Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras decidido a ignorar al Uchiha lo más posible, tomó su mochila y sacó a _Haruchi _y la encendió. Sasuke enarcó una ceja al ver la computadora del rubio, una MacBook Pro de Apple, entonces los ojos azules se posaron en los de él.

-**E**s sencillo- comenzó con voz calmada, incluso su tono era bajo- no me gusta que decidan por mí, mucho menos que me obliguen a algo que no quiero, como estás haciendo tu. Ahora si eres tan amable, me gustaría que me trajeras mi teléfono, necesito hacer unas llamadas muy importantes.

Sasuke observo al chico poner su contraseña en la su computadora y perderse en ella, dejándolo de lado, frunció el ceño, genial ahora además del tal Gaara, de Ino y de Sakura se sentía enojado por una estúpida computadora.

-**Y**o no te estoy obligando a nada- gruñó.

-**A**h ¿no?

-**P**or su puesto- alzo la barbilla con arrogancia- solo cumplo las ordenes del médico.

-¡**Aj**a! Como digas. Por favor ve a buscarme mi teléfono.

Antes de hacer algo con lo que seguro disfrutaría un infierno, como estrangular al rubio por ejemplo, Sasuke salió de la habitación hacia la propia, dos minutos después llegaba con el Iphone en la mano.

Naruto estaba tan concentrado en unas averiguaciones que ni siquiera advirtió la llegada del moreno. Estaba algo calmado pues Orochimaru no daba muestras de estar moviéndose en contra de las empresas Sabaku, en cuanto a los desfalques cometidos a su empresa eran otra cosa, lástima que no tenía acceso a los libros contables, las transacciones en la computadora tendían a tener mucha discrepancias con respectos a estos últimos, por eso prefería mil veces los manuales, ya que cualquier borrón era fácilmente comprobable, por más dolor de cabeza que le dieran.

Sasuke se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención del rubio, curioso como estaba decidió guardar las distancias, igual y ¿Qué podía estar haciendo un chico de veintiún años en una computadora? Navegando en facebook, como mucho.

Naruto levanto la vista con tranquilidad.

-**L**o siento dattebayo. No te escuche llegar.

-**L**o noté.- fue la escueta respuesta del otro mientras se acercaba a entregarle el teléfono.-por cierto dobe, ¿a quién vas a llamar?

-**N**o pienso responder a eso.-dijo con molestia.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, le pasó el teléfono y luego se sentó a su lado. Sin intención de marcharse. Naruto se enojó, pero se comportó como si no le importase, igual y no pensaba llamar a Hinata con él escuchando.

En su teléfono encontró cuatro llamadas perdidas de Gaara y una de su madre. ¡Diablos! Tendría que llamarla a ella primero.

-**G**aara debe de estar preocupado para haberme llamado cuatro veces- murmuro para sí. Sasuke apretó los dientes.

-**N**o lo llames.

-¿**U**h?

-**Q**ue no llames al tal Gaara.

Naruto suspiro, no quería discutir, le dolía el pie, Orochimaru lo tenía trabajando horas extras y le preocupaban muchísimos sus cambios de humor en cuanto al moreno que tenía en frente se refería.

Se removió un poco para que la pierna no se le acalambrara.

-¿**M**e dejas solo?, necesito hacer un par de llamadas.

-**N**o.-dijo, siendo muy consciente de que el rubio ignoró su pedido y sí iba a llamar al tipejo ese con el que tenía una relación.

-**C**omo quieras.- busco el número de su madre y marco.

Podría jurar que teléfono ni siquiera llego a timbrar antes de que su madre lo cogiera, sabía que por las diferencias horarias allá era bastante temprano, mientras que ahí era tardísimo.

_-¡__**Naruto**__!_-grito la voz, el rubio se despego el teléfono para que no le explotara los tímpanos mientras sonreía afectadamente, olvidándose, por enésima vez ese día, de Sasuke.

-**P**or su puesto, ¿a acaso esperas llamadas de alguien más?-infló su voz con un tono acusatorio solo para molestar a su madre, aunque ésta sabía que era broma- ¿**C**ómo estas mamá?

_-__**A**__ punto de tomar un avión e ir a buscarte, pequeño ingrato, tienes mas de un mes que no me llamas ¿crees que yo no me preocupo por ti? Me estaba volviendo loca._

-**E**h Mama, no es necesario- comento mientras con su mano hacia gestos desesperados para calmar a su madre, aunque esta no los veía- **E**stoy bien, es solo que como me he estado moviendo mucho no he podido encontrar un lugar tranquilo desde donde llamarte- eso técnicamente era cierto- ¿como estas? ¿papá?

_**-T**__u padre está muy bien-ttebane, aunque algo cansado –_comentó la mujer.

-**C**ansado ¿Por qué?- Sasuke seguía la conversación de Naruto con interés, según las expresiones de su rostro, sus sonrisas era obvio que amaba a sus padres muchísimo. Lo miro con aprobación, al parecer su madre le daba una buena reprimenda por no haberla llamado, lo que quiere decir que por mas independiente que se crea el mocoso ese, era aun bien apegado a sus padres. Menos mal, el chico seria un azote de andar por su cuenta.

_-__**H**__a tenido que viajar bastante últimamente, casi no para en casa –_Naruto se sintió culpable_- además había un pequeño problema con alguno empleados de unos de los hoteles de Brasil pero gracias a Dios todo esta mejor._

-**M**e alegro dattebayo.- Sasuke iba a marcharse para darle privacidad al rubio, aunque este parecía haberse olvidado de él sin embargo se detuvo al ver el rostro lívido del chico.

No pudo evitar preguntarse porque a Naruto se le hacia tan fácil olvidarse de su presencia. Eso no era bueno para su ego.

_-__**A**__noche hicimos una cena, invitamos a Orochimaru-san, él es quien se está encargando de todo cuando tu padre sale_…

-¡**M**amá!- grito colérico apretando el teléfono con fuerza entre sus manos- no invites a ese hombre a mi casa…

_-__**N**__aruto…_

-**N**o me importa que a papa le agrade, a mi no y no lo quiero cerca de ustedes.-bramó.

Sasuke jamás había visto tal furia en el rubio como la que estaba viendo ahora, incluso él se quedo totalmente quieto, ¿Qué era lo que molestaba al chico así? Además ahora que se acordaba, la noche pasada cuando el estaba hablando con el tal Gaara en los jardines de la mansión de su tía, escuchó claramente cuando él decía que no dejaría que ese hombre se le acercara ¿Qué hombre? ¿alguien quería hacerle daño? ¿Por qué? Ahora se arrepentía de no haber tomado la llamada del tal Gaara la noche anterior y haberlo interrogado como es debido.

-_**N**__aru-chan_- llamó su madre en tono conciliador- ¿Por _qué alteras así? ¿Qué pasa?_

-**M**amá ese tipo no es lo que aparenta… yo tendré que regresar pro…

-_**Y**__a lo se_- lo interrumpió su madre.

-¿**Q**ué?

_-__**S**__e que él busca algo, además tiene ese algo que me repele, se que no tiene buenas intenciones. Al principio no sabia que buscaba, pero anoche se mostró muy interesado en ti, Naruto me alegra que no estés aquí, no te quiero cerca de ese hombre._

Naruto sonrió aliviado, pasando del enojo al orgullo en un parpadeo, haciendo que Sasuke frunza mas el ceño ¿de que se estaba perdiendo? Salió de la habitación antes de que el rubio recordara que el estaba ahí, ya tendría tiempo de preguntarle de que iba todo eso.

-**S**iempre supe que eras mas sensitiva que Minato a la hora de juzgar una persona, para mi papa todo el mundo es bueno.

_-__**E**__so es porque el prefiere pensar lo mejor de las personas._

_-_**H**asta que le demuestren lo contrario, lo se.

_-¿__**N**__o me dirás que está pasando?_

-**Y** arriesgarme a que mates a esa serpiente-dattebayo? Ni hablar.

Escucho la risa de su madre al otro lado, eso lo hizo sentirse muy bien. Cuanta falta le había hecho.

-**Y**o ya me estoy encargando de todo mamá. No te preocupes. Solo no lo invites a la casa, y permitas que se te acerque mucho. Yo me encargo de lo demás –bostezó- creo que me iré a dormir, por cierto ¿te dije que estoy en Japón? ¡Sakura-chan también esta aquí!

_-__**M**__e alegra mucho que pasen tiempo juntos. Espero que cuando regresen estén listos para casarse. Te cuidas Naru-chan._

Mucho después de que su madre colgara la llamada Naruto seguía mirando el teléfono en sus manos ¿Cuándo le dijo que él y Sakura estaban pasando tiempo juntos? peor aun, ¿cuando él dijo que ellos se casarían?

Hizo una llamada rápida a Hinata Hyuuga antes de desnudar su cuerpo, pasando algo de trabajo con el pie malo, y dormirse como dios manda. Gracias al cielo que los analgésicos que había tomado antes le habían menguado el dolor.

*.· ~Un TeMe ~ SeDuCtOr ~.·*

El batir de unas alas de helicóptero lo sacaron de su tormentoso sueño, aunque cuando logro salir de él no recordó lo que había estado soñando, solo se sentía algo asustado indicación de que no fue nada bueno, llevo una de sus bronceadas manos a su pecho intentando calmar los galopes que daba su corazón, ¿Qué había soñado? No sabia si de verdad quería conocer la respuesta, a veces es mejor no preguntar las cosas, no recordaba el sueño y no pensaba hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo por cambiar la situación.

Ya algo mas calmado, bajo sus manos hasta las sábana de seda, tocando casi con reverencia la tela que cubrían de manera eficaz su cuerpo enfundado en el pijamas, le encantaba ese material era tan agradable al tacto…

Bizqueo un poco intentado así adaptar sus ojos al entorno que le rodeaba, encontrándolo desconocido ¿Dónde diablos estaba? No se supone que estaba en la casa de Ino… al moverse un poco, para intentar salir de la cama, un pequeño aguijonazo de dolor en el tobillo de el pie derecho le hizo recordar de golpe todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, incluyendo que estaba en casa de un bárbaro arrogante con complejos de superioridad y derechos sobre sus labios. A veces la vida se divertía a su costa.

La vista periférica de su ojo derecho capto movimiento dentro de la habitación. Volteo su de lleno su rostro para toparse de golpe con unos ojos negros como la noche que le miraban sin parpadear.

"_Mierda_"

-**P**ensé que no te vería despierto- dijo Sasuke acercándose hasta la cama donde estaba el rubio.

-¿**Q**ué hora es?- pregunto con voz ligeramente ronca decidido a darle al moreno la atención que se merecía. Ninguna.

Sasuke miró por un segundo el Rolex que tenía en la muñeca izquierda.

-**S**eis veintitrés.

Naruto abrió los ojos escandalizado, era demasiado temprano, si se supone que las vacaciones son para dormir, comer y dormir ¿porque se levanto a estas horas de la madrugada? Aunque lo que realmente debería preocuparle es que hacia Sasuke en su habitación ¿verdad?

Miro a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido, iba a llevarse toda la mala leche que lo acompañaba esa mañana, aunque lo que se estaba levantando entre sus piernas no era precisamente "mala leche".

-**P**ervertido. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en mi habitación?-pregunto ocultando exitosamente la reacción de su cuerpo al ver que semejante espécimen estaba observándolo mientras dormía. ¿Se supone que eso debe de ser sexy?

-**S**olo un rato- contesto el moreno sin rastros de remordimiento.

Fue entonces cuando Naruto capto su manera de vestir: Sasuke llevaba un traje a medida, color gris con una camisa azul oscuro y corbata a juego. Se supone que su aspecto debía de ser impecable y correcto pero, extrañamente, a Naruto se le antojada endiabladamente seductor vestido así.

-**O**ye teme ¿Qué haces vestido así-dattebayo?

Sasuke se miro a sí mismo antes de volver la vista a su rubia obsesión.

-**S**e supone que así me visto cuando voy a trabajar-respondió burlándose del chico.

Naruto frunció el ceño, decidido a decirle dos cosas mal sonantes a ese tipejo arrogante… suspiro, pensándolo mejor, no le diría nada, no quería empezar una discusión.

-¿**S**e supone que tienes una oficina aquí en la isla?- pregunto.

Él mismo dudaba que Sa… hem... Uchiha tuviera una oficina pero, seriamente, no quería pensar en una posibilidad más lejana… por desgracia, Sasuke no pensaba lo mismo.

-**V**oy a salir de la isla- al ver que Naruto fruncía el ceño agregó- por dos días, máximo.

-¿**Q**ué-ttebayo? Oye teme, ¿no estás hablando en serio verdad?

-¿**N**o quieres que me separe de ti?- se burló.

Naruto lo ignoró.

-**S**e supone que hiciste que me quedara aquí para que no me moviera ¿y ahora te marchas? ¿por dos días? No puedes dejarme solo…

Sasuke se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Naruto, secretamente enternecido por la desesperación que veía en esos hermosos ojos azules, le encantaba la idea de que el rubio no quisiera que se marchara, el hecho de que no lo hiciera por las razones que deseaba era un detalle sin importancia. El batir de las alas de helicóptero le decía claramente que lo estaban esperando, pero él decidió tomarse su tiempo para despedirse de su rubio, al fin y al cabo él era el jefe, podía darse el lujo.

Acaricio la mejilla sonrosada del chico, con preconcebida morosidad.

-**T**al vez regrese mañana-le dijo pensando que eso era un consuelo, Naruto profundizo aún mas el ceño- si pudiera posponer esto lo haría, pero no puedo, mientras, confío en que no harás nada peligroso o que maltrate tu pie y que cuidaras la casa por mí. He dejado órdenes específicas de que tú estarás a cargo mientras no estoy.

Naruto abrió los ojos con desconfianza ¿Qué planeaba ese tipo? Se pregunto, ¿es que acaso no sabía que no en todo el mundo se confía? Sacudió la cabeza algo incrédulo, no podía ser posible que le diera esa autoridad solo porque deseara llevárselo a la cama, eso era realmente estúpido… a menos, por supuesto, que sus intenciones fueran otras…

-**E**ntonces me iré a la casa de Ino…- intento irse por otro lado.

-**N**o- interrumpió Sasuke mientras acariciaba el cuello del chico deleitándose con las sensaciones que estas producían en él, Naruto intentaba ocultarlas pero sus ojos lo desmentían claramente.- **T**e quedaras aquí hasta que esté devuelta ¿entiendes? Además cuando regrese, tú y yo vamos a hablar sobre ese hombre que te está molestando, a ti y a tu familia. Quiero que me digas quien es.

Naruto se tenso, ¿se refería a Orochimaru? ¿Cómo se había enterado? Sin embargo, las caricias de Sasuke no le dejaban pensar con claridad, impidiéndole de manera ridículamente eficaz, cuestionarle algo, mínimamente decente, al moreno acerca de qué le importaba a él si alguien quería joderle la vida o no.

-¿**E**xiste alguien mas a parte de ti?- ironizó intentando hacerse el loco, cosa que no funciono muy bien.

Sasuke lanzo un sonido de burla desde el fondo de su garganta, incluso sus labios se torcieron en el esbozo de una sonrisa pero esta no llego a ser.

-**Y**a me tengo que ir- le dijo Sasuke en un murmullo acercando su rostro al del menor para despedirse.

-**S**asuke… tu dijiste-comenzó intentando salir del embrujo en el que estaba envuelto.

**-S**e lo que dije. Solo quiero algo para la buena suerte- comento en voz baja.

-**C**onsigue una pata de conejo- alcanzo a gemir el rubio, sin intentar apartarse, antes de que Sasuke le regalara una sonrisa ladeada y bajara la cabeza para besarlo en los labios.

¿Cuánto duró el beso? Naruto no tenía ni idea, podrían haber sido horas aunque a él le pareció solo un segundo. Su sentido del tiempo tendía a desaparecer de forma casi mágica cuando Sasuke lo besaba. Sin embargo, la razón por la que el moreno abandonara sus labios demasiado rápido no fue porque sí, noto segundos mas tarde cuando la puerta se abría con un leve chillido y una mini figurita entraba corriendo mientras gritaba cosas en japonés.

Vestido con un pijama blanco de ositos color marrón, era el retrato de Sasuke solo que una versión mas pequeña. Bien podría decirse que Sasuke lo hizo solo.

Naruto lo miro sin parpadear mientras el niño hablaba, o le reclamaba mejor dicho, a Sasuke por algo. No sabía que Sasuke Uchiha tuviera un hijo. Y era su hijo porque el niño llamaba papa a Sasuke e incluso fruncía el ceño de la misma manera que la versión adulta.

-**A**kio, por favor habla en ingles para que nuestra visita pueda entenderte.-le dijo Sasuke en tono calmado pero que no admitía replicas.

El pequeño Akio volteó su vista hacia Naruto abriendo sus ojos de par en par, unos ojos negros como la noche que denotaban una sabiduría que no correspondía a un pequeño de cinco años, le estudiaron con intensidad.

Naruto notó que el pequeño realmente apenas acababa de reparar en él. El pequeño lo evaluó con sus brunos ojos lentamente, como inspeccionando a ver si daba la talla.

-**M**i nombre es Akio Uchiha, hijo de Sasuke Uchiha- se presentó de manera correcta frunciendo el ceño- y tengo cinco años. ¿Quién eres tú y que haces aquí?

*******.·****Un TeMe **** SeDuCtOr ****.·*******

¿Quien hubiese dicho que yo soy capaz de pensar en tantas cosas? Me pondré a estudiar mas seguido, me vienen muy buenas ideas… aunque desgraciadamente ninguna tiene que ver con los deberes escolares u_u!

Recientemente he descubierto algo super interesante, y es que: mi musa no me huye, mas bien yo le huyo a ella! Juro que ella intenta alcanzarme, gracias a Dios que yo corro mas rápido!

Lamento la demora, tengo un millón de excusa, pero la mas sincera es que me dio muchísima flojera leer el capitulo después de que "Lenay-chan" –a quien le estoy infinitamente agradecida- le echara un ojo!

Ahhh, tengo otra excusa: los maestros me están ahogando a tarea ¿es que nadie les ha dicho que la primera semana de clase es para "socializar"? Hombre! estas personas al parecer vinieron llenos de frustraciones y nosotros, los "estudiantes" somos el mejor medio de desquite! óò

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron alerta, favorito y/o review! Especialmente a : sasukita15; Lenay-chan saskenaru Moon-9215 camiSXN gatiuchiha-kun… chicas, si supieran como me alegran sus comentarios, apuesto a que no dejarían de comentar nunca! :P

Un abrazo a todas, y espero que este año les haya entrado lleno de bendiciones ^^

Las adora con el corazón derecho….

**Saku-Aya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cualquier parecido con otro fic es pura coincidencia!**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, bla, bla,bla, Kishimoto, bla, blahhhhh! Sin fines de lucro! Y mas blah!

**Advertencias:**

AU.

OOC.

**Capítulo 4**

"_Si tiene neumáticos o testículos, te va a dar problemas"._

A Naruto casi se le cae la cara, eso definitivamente tenía que ser un rasgo del Uchiha. ¿Cómo ese crío le hablaba en ese tono? Maldito mocoso.

-¡Akio!- le llamo la atención Sasuke.

-¿Qué pasa papi_?_- le pregunto el pequeño en japonés, mirando a su padre con sus redondos y oscuros ojos agrandados en un gesto que parecía demasiado inocente para que los adultos se lo creyeran- _Solo me estoy presentando.-_dijo desviando de vez en cuando sus ojos hasta el rubio que aun no le decía su nombre.

Naruto, gracias al tozudez de su madre, quien insistía en que la educación es ganancia, entendía a la perfección el japonés, así como otros cuatro idiomas más aparte de este y el inglés, que no se contaba por ser su lengua materna –cosa que, por alguna _extraña_ razón, se le _olvidó_ contar a Sasuke y a Ino. Si claro, se le olvidó justo como se le olvidó decirle que su primer apellido era Namikaze único hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki. Pero ningunos de estos lapsus de olvido fueron hechos con intención.

Ninguno.

-En inglés –la voz del Sasuke riñendo al pequeño lo devolvió a la realidad. Luego volviendo su atención al rubio agrego- Lo lamento Naruto, a Akio suele olvidársele hablar en inglés cuando se excita.-explico mientras miraba su Rolex nuevamente.

-Me sorprende que siendo tan pequeño ya domine el inglés.-comentó el rubio por decir algo, intuía que si dejaba crearse el silencio este no sería placentero, precisamente.

-Tiene un maestro particular para que le enseñe, lo malo está en que casi no lo práctica porque no tiene con quien, una vez las clases terminan.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, intentando mostrarse modesto, pero Naruto pudo captar esa fugaz chispa de orgullo que atravesó sus ojos negros al hablar del pequeño. Y no era para menos, es cierto que los niños son más diligentes a la hora de aprender que los adultos, ya que sus pequeñas mentes están abiertas a nuevas cosas, sin mencionar que carecen de los problemas que por lo general cargan los adultos, pero también tienden a confundir las palabras llegando a mezclar, incluso los dos idiomas, porque a esa edad aun están en proceso de aprender el idioma que es, por heredad, su lengua materna.

-Lo hago contigo- interrumpió el pequeño siguiendo la conversación en inglés y respondiendo de igual manera mientras miraba a Naruto para que no le cupiera duda alguna que su padre no exageraba.

"_La pedantería debe de ser una cualidad que los Uchiha's, llevan bien arraigada en la sangre_" no pudo evitar pensar el ojiazul.

-Pero yo no siempre puedo.-contestó Sasuke al pequeño con paciencia- Le hará bien el que estés aquí, así podrá practicar más, mientras no estoy.

El niño volvió toda su atención a Sasuke mientras lo señalaba con un dedo acusatorio, el ceño ligeramente fruncido y los labios algo apretados.

-Te vas- reprocho con infantil incredulidad- ¿Por qué no me llevas? Yo siempre voy contigo cuando no tengo tareas, papá.

Sasuke suprimió un suspiro de impaciencia, ya había anticipado esta discusión.

-Hoy no podrás ir. _Tú_ tienes que quedarte a hacerle compañía a mi invitado, ¿recuerdas que te dije anoche que tenía un amigo enfermo en la casa?- cuando el pequeño asintió, prosiguió con cariñoso- pues es él,- señalo a Naruto con la cabeza- tiene un pie mal, por eso aun está en la cama.

-¿Tengo que cuidarlo?-pregunto, en tono neutro, _"otro rasgo Uchiha_" pensó Naruto.

-Sí.

-¿Pero no se supone que el niño soy _yo_?-inquirió indignado.

Sasuke suspiro profundamente, dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche a Naruto quien parecía ligeramente divertido. El mini Sasuke era bastante inteligente, además de que parecía ser dueño de un fuerte carácter, como su padre. Y eso a Naruto le divertía, aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse dónde estaba la madre del pequeño ¿estaría por la casa también?

-Tengo que irme- Sasuke interrumpió a Akio cuando este abrió la boca- Tú, vete a asear y luego has los deberes. Espero que te lleves bien con Naruto mientras no estoy. Y tú- señalo a Naruto- No hagas desarreglos.

-Pero no tengo deberes…

Sasuke se inclino y besó al pequeño en la frente mientras le revoloteaba el pelo haciéndole reir y olvidar su protesta, luego se volteo a Naruto e hizo lo mismo, Naruto no pudo evitar hacer un mohín por el gesto, ¡Lo tratava como si él fuera un niño! aunque no dijo nada porque sospechó que si se quejaba de ser tratado como un nene, Sasuke lo besaría como un adulto y el definitivamente no quería eso ¿verdad?

Nop, no lo quería. Mucho menos frente a un niño.

-Por cierto, espero que hayas notado la silla de ruedas.-le dijo Sasuke antes de salir por la puerta señalando con la vista el objeto que estaba cerca de la cama-Intenta moverte siempre en ella, para que no termines peor.

Naruto la observo, la verdad es que no la había notado ¿cuándo la llevaron hasta ahí?

Después de que Sasuke desapareciera tras la puerta Naruto se acerco a la silla sentándose en ella, con algo de esfuerzo, pues no quería poner el pie en el suelo, no vaya a ser cosa de que se lastimase, aunque en esos momentos no le dolía tanto como la noche anterior.

Decidió no prestar atención al pequeño que lo miraba con lo que parecía enojo en el rostro y se acerco a la ventana para ver desaparecer en el interior del helicóptero la figura del moreno; Sasuke se detuvo un momento antes de subir y dirigió la vista hacia la ventana de Naruto, sonriendo con suficiencia cuando lo vió ahí, Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente ante gesto del bastardo.

Akio se situó junto a el para ver a su padre también y decirle adiós con su pequeña manita. Cuando el aparato hubo desaparecido en el aire el pequeño se volvió hasta Naruto con los bracitos cruzados sobre el pecho y una mirada severa.

-No me dijiste tu nombre- le dijo con tono poco afable.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír. Le divertía muchísimo esta mini versión de Sasuke en su pijama de osito. Demasiado carácter para un modelo tan compacto, decidió.

El pequeño se sonrojó violentamente mientras abría en demasía sus oscuras orbes cuando Naruto le sonrió, aunque el rubio no entendió porque.

-Uzumaki Naruto –dijo odiándose por tener que mentirle a un niño.- Pero dime Naruto-ttebayo.

El pequeño no asintió, como si Naruto no hubiera hablado con él, pero a pesar de esta actitud, a Naruto le parecía que el pequeño no estaba tan enojado ni tan indignado como quiso hacerle creer a Sasuke en un principio ¿o es que ya se había resignado?

El pequeño se despego de la ventana, sin apresurarse, como si estuviera pensado cada paso a dar. Naruto giro su silla de ruedas para no perder de vista al pequeño quien una vez cómodamente instalado en la esquina de la cama paseo su vista por toda la anatomía del ojiazul, con un descaro sorprendente, mientras fruncía el ceño cada vez mas.

"_Se le va a hacer permanente. Como al padre_", Pensó preguntándose porque la actitud del niño. Ya lo tenia confundido.

- Naruto -comenzó Akio.

En ese instante Naruto dejo sus circunloquios especulativos para prestar atención al pequeño frente a él, no tenía ni idea de que pensaba decir el mini Sasuke, solo sabía que necesitaba llevar la fiesta en paz con él y para ello, lo primero que tenía que hacer era conocer al pequeño, para poder entenderlo ¿no?

-¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi papi?- demandó el pequeño con el ceño aun fruncido.

Naruto casi se cae de la silla de ruedas. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? además ¿Qué intenciones tenia él con el Uchiha mayor? Definitivamente ninguna. El que tenía alguna retorcida intención con él era el bastardo de Sasuke, quien jamás menciono la existencia de un pequeño enano, ni que estuviera casado. Porque estaba casado ¿verdad?

"_¡Ja! Infiel. El defecto de ese bastardo es que es infiel. Nadie puede ser tan perfecto_", pensó. Aunque curiosamente, por alguna razón desconocida para él, no se sentía nada divertido.

En cima de estar bueno, el cabrón era infiel.

*.· ~Un TeMe ~ SeDuCtOr ~.·*

Orochimaru se relajo cómodamente en el sillón mientras Minato revisaba los documentos que acababa de entregarle.

El rubio tenia la vista clavada en los números que indicaban el estado financiero del mes, los balances que marcaban los márgenes de ganancia o perdidas que tuvieron los hoteles en ese periodo.

Orochimaru se tomó su tiempo para observar con detenimiento al rubio frente a él. Era un hombre endiabladamente guapo, además de inteligente, pero ese punto, que según Orochimaru le hacía aún mas irresistible, era ese toque de ingenuidad y de pureza impropio de un hombre de esa edad y estatus social. Sí, ese toque lo volvía deliciosamente sexy, y no solo a sus ojos, pues más de una vez escucho las fantasías de muchos de los empleados del hotel, fantasía que incluían a su bien formado jefe.

No era cosa rara que el pequeño Naruto también fuera tan guapo, aunque la ingenuidad del mocoso no estuviera centrada donde debiera.

Frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento, el chico era tan poco narcisista que su físico le era casi indiferente, casi. Sin embargo en cuestiones de negocio era muy prometedor, poseía una intuición aguda, y mucha seguridad en sus conocimientos, cosa que era un problemas para los planes de Orochimaru… pero aun carecía de experiencia… ese era su punto débil.

-¿Todo en orden, Minato?- preguntó con su voz ronca, pausada. Sin un solo tinte de interés, como el profesional capaz que presumía ser. Sabía que gozaba de la confianza de este hombre, pero no de su hijo, razón por la cual se esforzaba en demostrar su valía, aunque de una manera callada, como le recomendó, su siempre fiel ayudante, Kabuto.

-Un trabajo impecable, como siempre, Orochimaru- contestó el rubio levantando la vista de las páginas que revisaba, y tendiéndole la mano al hombre.

Orochimaru era un hombre bien parecido, de tez pálida, ojos y pelo negro, un contraste encantador. Llevaba el pelo largo, sujeto en una alta coleta de caballo. También era dueño de una sonrisa cálida y afable que era completamente opuesta a la mirada fiera de sus ojos, ojos que parecía más los de un león al acecho que los de un cordero.

"_Un paradigma de contradicciones_" había dicho Naruto una vez, mientras intentaba convencerlo de que el hombre, ahora frente a él, no era de fiar. Pero, en casi tres años que tenia trabajando para los hoteles Namikaze, Minato no tenia una sola queja sobre el impecable trabajo del pelinegro, cosa que era un punto de discusión con su hijo.

-Me alegra que te lo parezca Minato.- comentó con voz calmada y profesional, sacando sin saberlo al rubio de sus pensamientos- si existe alguna anomalía en cualquiera de los libros puedes decirme y le daré un vistazo. Los registros físicos de los empleados están en el despacho del pequeño Naruto desde esta mañana.

Minato asintió.

Naruto es quien se encarga de guardar los registros físicos que sirven para fines de impuestos tanto estatales como federales, los cuales sustentan los documentos virtuales que conservaba en la computadora, datos virtuales que también conservaban Minato y el mismo Orochimaru.

-Si no hay mas nada que decir, me retiro.- dijo el moreno haciendo una corta reverencia con la cabeza. Orochimaru también era un hombre muy formal, aunque sólo lo aparentara.

Minato hizo lo mismo, no queriendo retener al hombre mas de lo necesario en su despacho. Después de la salida de su jefe del departamento de contabilidad, Minato guardo el archivo que Orochimaru le acababa de llevar en la USB en una carpeta de su computador, sacando el dispositivo y depositándolo encima de su escritorio.

Se preguntaba cuándo volvería Naruto, pero ese pequeño ingrato ni siquiera lo llamaba, solo a su madre.

Como señaló Orochimaru el día anterior, Naruto es un joven muy capaz, interesado en la empresa desde la infancia. Sin embargo, seguía siendo un niño, y aunque dentro de la empresa toda la responsabilidad que tenía era ganada a pulso y perfectamente desempeñada; también, él como padre tenía que recordar que el chico solo era eso, un chico.

Él contaba con muy buen personal, eficientes y trabajadores, tal vez era hora de quitarle a Naruto tanto trabajo para que disfrutara más de su juventud, así no tendría la necesidad de escapar a quien-sabe-donde sin dar señales de vida. Ni siquiera de humo.

Exactamente eso es lo que haría.

Un suspiro involuntario escapo de sus labios, sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil.

*.· ~Un TeMe ~ SeDuCtOr ~.·*

Volvió a fijar su vista en el pequeño que lo miraba expectante y le sonrió de manera instintiva.

-Yo no tengo nada con tu papá- le explicó con voz pausada, imitando el tono que Sasuke usó antes - Sólo estoy aquí porque me torcí este tobillo ¿ves? –Alzo un poco el pie para que el pequeño lo viera, pero este no pareció relajarse-¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo alguna intención con tu padre? -Se aventuro al ver que no ganaba terreno, pensando que si Sasuke había tenido algo que ver con dicha opinión le iba a cortar las bol…

-Estas aquí- explico el pequeño como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, mientras contaba con sus pequeños y blancos deditos- Además, él vino a verte temprano y te besó como a mi… y me dejó contigo.

_Eran buenas razones para poner a pensar, aunque no a un niño ciertamente_, pensó Naruto, aun así, y ya que el niño parecía ser muy inteligente, ¿porqué no se fijo que quien fue a verlo fue su papito y no él ¿eh?

"_Porque los niños cuando quieren ver hadas ven hadas, y cuando quieren ver monstruos ven monstruos_" se dijo mentalmente mientras reprimía un suspiro de resignación.

Se quedaron varios segundos en silencio, ninguno de los dos comentaba nada, pero tampoco apartaba la vista, un duelo de miradas para ganar… ¿qué exactamente?

Entonces el rostro del pequeño cambio. El niño lo miro con un brillo en los ojos algo extraño, que a Naruto se le antojo inquietante, un ligero rubor en las mejillas y una sonrisa infantil bastante sincera adornaron de repente el rostro del infante.

"¿La bipolaridad sería parte de los genes Uchihas-datebayo?"

-¿Y bien?- pregunto el chiquillo sin disimular su creciente alegría salida de sabrá-Dios-donde.

-¿Y bien que?- pregunto a su vez dudoso el de ojos azules.

El pequeño pestañeo un par de veces, algo confundido. ¿ese era el secreto de su papi Sasuke? ¿era por eso que Naruto no le decía nada? Pero él ya se había dado cuenta. Sí, lo notó cuando Naruto le sonrió de esa manera tan divina.

Ni modo, si Naruto no pensaba cooperar, guardando el secreto ya-no-tan-secreto, él como buen Uchiha no tenía más opción que hacerle confesar ¿verdad?

-¿Vas a ser o no mi papá?- le soltó a boca jarro- Mi papi te trajo para eso ¿no? ese es el secreto.

De repente Naruto se vio atacado por un exceso de tos producido por las mismas palabras que iba a decir, ¿su papá?, ¿él?, ¿qué Sasuke lo lleva ahí para eso?, ¿de qué diablos hablaba? Peor aún ¿qué le daba Sasuke de comer a ese pequeño?

Se sintió atemorizado por la mini-figurita de Sasuke que lo miraba fijamente con un semblante escalofriantemente serio, ni siquiera podía decir si el niño odiaba o le gustaba la idea de que fuera a ser su padre. Cosa, claro está, que no iba a pasar.

En un acto de supervivencia instintivo rodo un poco las ruedas de su silla para alejarse de monstruito.

-Mira Akio,-intentó adoptar toda la madurez que sus escasos veintiún años le brindaban, que no era mucha realmente, cuando se considero a una distancia "segura" habló- creo que estas equivocado, yo no voy ser tu padre…

-Pero mi papi te trajo para eso, no digas mentiras, papi Sasuke y la tía Ino dicen que eso es malo.- protesto colocando una sonrisa inocente en sus labios e interrumpiendo al rubio.

-No, él no me ha traido para eso…

-¿Y por qué te trajo entonces?

-El no me ha traído para nada, vine a su fiesta anoche, como muchas otras personas y me torcí el tobillo-ttebayo. Yo no voy a ser tu padre…

-¿Por qué no? –interrumpió con molestia, perdiendo la sonrisa que adornaba su infantil rostro de golpe, se bajó de la cama y se planto frente a Naruto, ¿queriendo intimidarlo con la mirada?

Funcionaba.

-¡Eh! Pues… uh… ¿por qué ya tienes un papá?- era mas una pregunta que una aclaración.

-¡_Pero todos los niños tienes dos papas_! -le recalcó en japonés después de un segundo, sin perder la compostura _made in Uchiha_ que le acompañaba.

Akio sentía sus ojos arder por las lágrimas, pero no aparto la vista, él era un Uchiha y los Uchiha no lloraban y menos frente a alguien tan lindo como Naruto. Frunció el ceño, además, puede que si el rubio le veía llorar decidiría no convertirse en su padre. Se mordió el labio inferior con sus pequeños dientecitos de leche antes de agregar en el mismo idioma.

-_C__uando mi papa me llevo al colegio en la ciudad, los otros niños se reían porque yo solo tengo un papá y ellos tienen dos._-el labio inferior del pequeño empezó a temblar un poco pero sus ojos habían absorbido las indeseadas lágrimas cosa que le hizo sentir mas confiado.

En un gesto inconsciente Naruto le paso la mano por el entrecejo para borrarle esa mirada tan severa a ese rostro angelical, logrando acrecentar el rubor en el pequeñín.

-_P__or eso los maestros vienen aquí a darme clase_.-continuó el pequeño.

_-¿Tu padre sabe de esto_?- le preguntó, cambiando con facilidad pasmosa de lengua, mientras intentaba no traslucir en su voz la molestia que sentía porque los otros niños trataban mal al pequeño Akio.

El pequeño negó con la cabeza.

-_Yo le dije que no me gustaba el colegio, que no quería volver_. –Comento como si tal cosa.

"_¿Y Sasuke lo consintió sin preguntar? ¿En que esta pensando ese tipo? ¡Ah sí! Olvidaba que él no piensa"_ se pregunto mentalmente, mientras la molestia sustituía de manera eficaz toda incomodidad que sintió momentos antes.

_-¿Y tu mamá?_ –le pregunto al menor, recordando de repente que el pequeño debía que tener una madre.

-_No tengo una mama. Solo a mi papi Sasuke, mi papi Dei está en el cielo con mi papa Itachi-_ dijo con calma.-_por eso tú vas a ser mi otro papa._

Naruto decidió no preguntar quién era Itachi o Dei, la mirada del pequeño decía que podría plantarse a llorar en cualquier momento ya que no le apetecía enterarse de que eran las dos últimas parejas del Uchiha y que, por alguna razón terminaron con pensiones de por vida en el cementerio.

_-Tú no me conoces- dattebayo.- _alego en su defensa segundos después, ese niño era demasiado obstinado y el no quería verlo llorar, que era justo lo que pensaba haría el pequeño.

-_Me gustas, y a mi papi también.- _Naruto se sonrojó un poco, ante aquella afirmación hecha tan a la ligera. Niños, la vergüenza para ellos era un tema que se aplicaba a ideas trasversas.

Naruto suspiró ¿Cómo hacerle entender a un niño de cinco años que él _no_ podía ser su papá Err... su _otro_ papá, sin lastimarlo?

_-¿No sería mejor tener una mamá-dattebayo_?-le preguntó algo desesperado, el pequeño ya comenzaba a atemorizarlo con su insistencia, un momento ¿no que el mocoso lo odiaba?- _si quieres puedo intentar convencer a tu padre para que se case con una mujer bonita._

La pequeña carita del moreno expresaba claramente lo que pensaba de esa absurda idea.

-_Yo. Quiero. Dos. Papas _-insistió el pequeño mordiendo las palabras- _como todos los niños._ _Además la tía Ino es como mi mamá, aunque solo es mi tía, ella me saca a pasear y me lleva a comer helado en la ciudad cuando papi tiene mucho trabajo y no puede cuidarme_.

-_Pero es que los niños no tienen dos papás, tienen un papá y una mamá ¿entiendes? -_explicó al estoico chico sabiendo que el pequeño tenía una ligera confusión en cuanto a géneros; cuando los demás niños decían _mis papás_ se referían a papa y mama, al menos eso pensaba él.

A menos claro, que fuera él quien haya estado confundido toda su vida.

-_Todos dicen mis papas, no mi mama y mi papa. Solo las niñas dicen así porque ellas son diferentes… _

-_Pero eso es por… ¡ah! Olvídalo- dattebayo_- se llevó las manos la pelo completamente frustrado bajando la cabeza para que el enano no mirara la derrota en sus ojos.- _dime_, ¿porque _yo? Puedes elegir a cualquier otra perso… _-"_eso es_", pensó_- por ejemplo, hmmm. Aburame Shino._

Alzo la vista hasta la del pequeño, pensando que había ganado. A Shino quien vivía en la isla seguro lo conocía mejor y además se parecía mucho a su padre ¿no?

El niño le devolvió la sonrisa, por primera vez en las quinientas horas que llevaban hablando, Naruto se sintió aliviado, al pequeño parecía gustarle la idea.

-_Shino no. Tú me gustas mas, eres más lindo._- sonrió de manera infantil sus pequeños mostrando a su interlocutor sus dientecitos de leche. A Naruto le cayó una gota de sudor por la frente, ¿lindo? ¿él? Preferiría que le dijeran varonil, atractivo tal vez, ¿pero lindo…?- _Si tú me_ _llevas al colegio todos los niños se quedaran mirando a mi nuevo papá, y todos van a querer que seas su papi también pero no vas a serlo porque serás mío y de mi papi Sasuke._

Los colores subieron al rostro de Naruto _"mio y de mi papi Sasuke_" no supo porque pero esas palabras le causaron un vuelco en el estomago, el pequeño lo miraba con expresión soñadora con sus manitas apoyadas en las rodillas de Naruto. Muy a su pesar Naruto sonrió, el pequeño era adorable, aun cuando quería convertirlo en su papá y tenia mal genio.

Pero adorable o no, dejarle fantasear caprichosamente con una mentira terminaría haciéndole daño a la larga.

-_Mira Akio, eso no va a poder ser, soy americano, tengo mi piso y a mi familia allá ¿entiendes? -_poso una de sus bronceadas manos en el suave pelo del chico quien entrecerró un poco los ojos de placer.

-¿_Tienes niños? -_le pregunto en voz baja.

_-Eh…no que yo sepa, pero…_

-_Entonces te quedaras aquí_. -afirmo –_y yo seré tu niño, y si quieres marcharte le diré a la señora Yuko, el ama de llaves, que te cierre la puerta por fuera, así no te irás._

Naruto casi se ríe. Casi. Que un niño te quiera convencer para que fueras su padre, y amenace con encerrarte si te niegas era algo que podría resultar hilarante…en otra vida.

-_Pero yo hablo inglés_…-protesto sin ánimo. Esta conversación no iba para ninguna parte.

El pequeño lo miro mientras cruzaba los bracitos sobre su pecho nuevamente, su cuerpecito pegado a las piernas de Naruto.

_-Tienes hablando japonés más de media hora.-_ contesto con tono indulgente.

Naruto abrió los ojos como plato, mientras los colores adornaban sus mejillas.

"_Diablos. Ni siquiera lo note-ttebayo_"

Esa cosa que él tenía en frente definitivamente no era un niño.

-Ve a cambiarte para que tomemos el desayuno- le dijo en ingles al pequeño para salir de él, no tenía intenciones de continuar una batalla que no lo llevaría a ningún lado.- ¿Quieres tomarlo aquí conmigo o en el comedor-dattebayo?

-Aquí contigo- asintió contento el pequeño alejándose de Naruto y dirigiéndose a la puerta- nos vemos ahorita, _papi Naruto._

Naruto se quedo mirando la puerta largo y tendido, odiando a Sasuke por ponerlo en esa situación, ahora cuando se marchara le rompería todas las ilusiones a ese pequeño.

Por fin comenzaba a comprender porque Ino le dijo que la sangre Uchiha era muy posesiva. Ese pequeño, un Uchiha en toda la regla, se lo acababa de demostrar. ¿Sería Sasuke así también? Un escalofrío le paseo por toda la columna vertebral.

No estaba seguro de querer conocer la respuesta.

Después del desayuno, Naruto y Akio se la pasaron muy bien, incluso el niño dejo de fruncir el ceño y solo lo miraba con hostilidad cuando Naruto decía algo de volver a su casa en estados unidos o de que hiciera mención de Gaara, ya que recibió una llamada de este en un momento dado y el niño le hizo un cuestionario sin fin de preguntas terminando con un _"dile que no te llame mas_". Después de eso se la pasaron jugando al ahorcado e intentaron armar un rompe cabezas de mil piezas, donde no tuvieron mucho éxito que digamos.

No sabía porque, pero el rubio juraba que el pequeño quería impresionarlo.

A eso de las diez de la mañana la señora Yuko les informo que Ino llamo para avisar que ella y Sakura iban a tomar el almuerzo con ellos, Naruto se mostró más que encantado con la idea de que las chicas le fueran a hacer compañía. Akio tenía sus reservas.

-¿Quien es Sakura?- pregunto el pequeño en un momento dado.

Naruto lo miro con recelos, decidiendo que no quería decirle, quien sabe con que saltaría el mocoso después.

-Es una amiga que tenemos en común tu tía Ino, tu padre Sasuke y yo.

-¿Vive en estados unidos?

-Si, por lo general- contesto.

-¿Contigo? -pregunto con "inocencia".

"_¡oh ho!_" el semblante del pequeño era bastante placido pero Naruto no se dejo engañar, cualquier palabra sin pensar desataría el infierno… daba pena saber que un niño de cinco años lo mangoneaba de esa manera, incluso se las arreglaba con su tierna carita para darle miedo.

"_Y así mi madre quiere descendencia… le llevare a Akio por una semana para que mande esa idea a lo más profundo del Tártaro_" pensó Naruto burlándose de sí mismo.

Siempre le habían encantado los niños, esa era la razón por la que pensaba casarse con una mujer, ella podría darle descendencia, llenarle la casa de mocosos, aunque pensándolo bien, si se parecían a Akio…

-No, Sakura no vive conmigo, ella tiene su propio piso.- se abstuvo de decir que lo visitaba con frecuencia.

-¡Ah! Y ¿tiene niños?

-Eh, nop…

-¿Esta casada?

-¡Hm! Uh-uh, pero…

-¿Se va a casar?

- Aun no pero…

-¿Entonces que hace aquí? no viene a intentar llevarte ¿verdad?- le miro con reproche sus ojos diciendo _mas-le-vale-que-no_.

Naruto lo miro. ¿Cinco años? ¡Si claro!

-No Akio, Sakura no viene a buscarme recuerda no puedo viajar, además no puedo irme hasta que tu papi venga…

-Y cuando papi llegue le diré que dijiste que vas a ser mi otro papi y…

-¡Yo no he dicho eso dattebayo!

-¿Es que no te gusto?- le pregunto, su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente.

-Eh, claro que si Akio…

-Entonces te quedaras aquí para siempre.- dijo completamente repuesto.

Naruto se dio la vuelta en su silla y salió del balcón de su habitación –donde habían estado jugando- con dirección a la puerta mientras murmuraba todo el rato sobre niños genios testarudos y los derechos de los americanos a elegir sus parejas y no ser acosados o intimidados por pequeños de cinco años, ¡ese mocoso se acababa de burlar de él!

…

Sakura no aguantaba la risa, era cómico ver al pequeño hijo de Sasuke empeñado en monopolizar a Naruto, era como si estuviera medio enamorado del rubio. Estaban comiendo todos juntos en la mesa e intentando mantener una conversación agradable, pero cada vez que ella hablaba dirigiéndose a Naruto, el pequeño Akio buscaba la manera de interrumpirla y luego de mirarla feo.

**Flasb back**

Cuando llegaron, ella no pudo evitar abrazar al rubio como lo hacía siempre, hasta que el pequeño moreno habló.

-Si mi papi te ve hacer eso, se enojará- le dijo con una voz cargada de inocencia.

-¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Por qué?

-Porque Naruto será mi nuevo papa, y tu lo estas abrazando. ¡Suéltalo! -cuando Naruto lo miro ceñudo agrego – Por favor.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada a Naruto de _¡__aha! ¿y entonces? _Mientras que Naruto le devolvió otra de "_a mí ni me preguntes"._

_-_Entonces Naruto-kun va a ser tu nuevo papi ¿verdad?- el pequeño asintió- ¿Tú lo decidiste o fue él?- le pregunto Sakura. Aunque sus palabras podían ser duras intento que su sonrisa y el tono de su voz les restaran severidad.

-Yo soy el niño, yo elijo primero- se defendió entendiendo perfectamente lo que Sakura intentaba hacer.

-Pero pequeño Akio, aquí no se trata de elegir a menos claro que lo haga Naruto, recuerda que es de la vida de él de lo que hablas.

-El no se queja.- el pequeño señalo a Naruto con un dedo, Sakura volteo hacia el rubio que planeaba como estrangular al pequeño de alguna forma rápida y eficiente.

-¿Que yo no qué? Claro que me he quejado, es solo que me ignoras-ttebayo.

-Además yo le gusto- termino complacido ignorando las palabras del rubio como venía haciendo cada vez que le convenía.

-Mira Akio- empezó la peli-rosa antes de ser interrumpida por Ino

-Chicos miren lo que encontré: una botella de chardonnay para acompañar el almuerzo, excepto para ti Ak, tu tomaras…

-Zumo de frutas

-Porque…

-Los niños no toman alcohol, lo sé tía Ino..-termino con resignación.

-Perfecto, así no te lo tengo que decir. Ahora- se dirigió a todos- Vamos a la mesa ¿Qué esperan?

Ino tomo la silla de ruedas de Naruto, ignorando todas y cada una de las protestas de este y comenzó su avance.

-Puedo sentarme en sus piernas- le pregunto el pequeño a Ino señalando a Naruto.

-Es a él a quien tienes que preguntarle Akio- le contesto Ino con voz suave.

-¿Puedo Naruto?- le pregunto ansiosamente mirándolo con adoración con un ligero tono rosa adornando sus mejillas.

Naruto se turbó un poco ante la actitud tan sumisa del pequeño, sin embargo no encontró ninguna razón para negarse. El pequeño rápidamente se subió a sus piernas y se acomodo en el regazo del rubio brillando de felicidad, cuando estuvo plácidamente sentado volteo su mirada hasta donde se encontraba Sakura mirándolo con ternura y le dedico una mirada de infantil superioridad.

Sakura frunció el ceño al ver el gesto, percatándose de que ni Ino ni Naruto prestaban atención ya que iban hablando de sabrá-Dios-que. ¡Ese enano! Entonces el pequeño le regalo una sonrisa arrogante tan fugaz que de no haber estado mirando tan fijamente se lo hubiera perdido.

Si, ese pequeño Uchiha, digno familiar de Sasuke, estaba haciendo todo esto para que ella no se acercara a Naruto.

"_Mocoso infernal"_. –pensó algo divertida.

**Fin flash back**

*.· ~Un TeMe ~ SeDuCtOr ~.·*

Sasuke miro la cabina del helicóptero que lo trasladaba hacia su siguiente destino, estaba harto de las reuniones de negocio y eso que apenas el día empezaba.

Sentía vergüenza en admitirlo, pero es que realmente no pudo concentrarse como debería haberlo hecho en la reunión con el personal de su empresa, ¿la razón? Estaba preocupado, no sabia si dejar al pequeño Akio a solas con Naruto fue la mejor decisión… ¿para qué negarlo? Quería que Akio se llevara bien con Naruto aunque sin llegar al afecto verdadero, de esa manera podría dejar al chico en la casa y convertirlo en su amante.

Si, sin duda todo dependía de cómo se llevara Akio con Uzumaki… una aceptación pacifista podría caerle muy bien a sus planes.

Sasuke dejo escapar aire lentamente de sus pulmones sabiendo que estaba pidiendo un imposible: sencillamente Akio tenía un carácter muy fuerte y no se relacionaba bien con los demás, ni siquiera le gustaba estar mucho en compañía de otros niños, razón por la cual tuvo que sacarlo del colegio poco después de haberlo inscrito.

Tomando en cuenta eso, las posibilidades de que Naruto se quedara en su casa eran bastante remotas…

Sasuke no era un soñador, y en la vida lo último que deseaba era buscar un amor eterno, razón por la cual estaba firmemente anclado en su objetivo: Naruto. En su sistema no existía ningún fármaco que le hiciera ver alucinaciones de amor eterno ni nada por el estilo, nada que le empañara los sentidos o le hiciera ver fantasmas donde no los había. El no buscaba amor, buscaba placer.

Tenía un deseo claro, el de hacer gemir al rubio cuando lo llevara a la cama; sí, deseaba ver esos ojos del color del cielo sin nubes completamente nublados por el deseo, sus mejillas ruborizada por la lluvia de placer, su respiración entrecortada por la tempestad del orgasmo y sus labios completamente rojos e hinchados por…

Se interrumpió dándose cuenta de que de continuar con el hilo de sus pensamientos seria él quien terminaría avergonzándose al tener un orgasmo ahí mismo, al lado del piloto de su helicóptero. Haciendo gala de todo su autocontrol Uchiha, comenzó a regular su respiración, intentando a su vez que su corazón tomara un ritmo normal.

Ya lo sabía, una noche con Naruto no sería suficiente para calmar la sed que el chico le provocaba. Por eso le daría un lugar en su casa, ¿Cuándo en la vida un fotógrafo tendría una oportunidad como esa? Mejor aún ¿Quién podía presumir de haberse quedado en la mansión Uchiha compartiendo la cama de Uchiha Sasuke?

Sencillamente nadie. Por eso estaba seguro que el chico aceptaría su propuesta. Aunque ahora, el muy fulero, fingiera no estar interesado.

*.· ~Un TeMe ~ SeDuCtOr ~.·*

Si Sakura creyó que lo mejor que podía hacer el pequeño era subir en las piernas de Naruto e intentar acaparar toda su atención, estaba muy equivocada. Durante todo el almuerzo, el pequeño seguía con sus miradas de superioridad, cuando Naruto le hacía caso a él y a ella no. Cosa que había dejado de hacerle gracia hacía bastante tiempo.

-Ino- intento Sakura por otro lado, Akio solo permitía a Ino hablar con Naruto, pero al parecer ninguno de los presentes noto que el chiquillo siempre intento interrumpir sus palabras a Naruto con comentarios inocentes, ella por su parte intento suprimir la molestia solo para no darle el gusto al pequeño de saber que la estaba sacando de sus casillas- ¿Porque no aprovechas ahora que Naruto está herido para ganar terreno con él?

Le pregunto a la rubia con intensión, ganándose inmediatamente toda la alerta del pequeño Akio, quien aunque no entendía bien eso de "ganar terreno" las palabras de la chica no le hicieron gracia, ¿razón? Naruto estaba incluido en la oración.

-¿Porque lo dices frentuda? ¿Es que crees que tienes tan ganada la guerra que decidiste darme una tregua?

-Algo así, recuerda, cerda, que cuando mi Naru-chan vuelva a su país será todo mío, además por si no lo sabes su madre está contenta pensando que Naruto yo nos vamos a casar…

Sakura se arrepintió desde el mismo momento que las palabras salieron de su boca, no porque fuera mentira, sino porque su intención era la de molestar un poco al pequeño no arruinarle los sueños de golpe, además Naruto bien podía elegir casarse con Sasuke ¿no?

Miro al pequeño con algo de culpa, el niño tenía la cabeza doblada hacia abajo mirando fijamente el revoltijo que había hecho con lo que se suponía era su almuerzo.

-Mira Haruno, -le dijo la ojiazul con fingida severidad- No me importa si están bendecidos por el Vicario de Cristo, Naruto se casará con quien él quiera, y puede que él se case conmigo, después de todo, nosotros nos llevamos muy bien ¿verdad Naru-chan?- le pregunto con voz melosa.

Naruto sonrió algo avergonzado por la actitud de las chicas sin fijarse en la mirada llena de esperanzas del pequeño, quien esperaba que este dijera que no se casaría con ellas, ni si quiera con su tan querida tía Ino.

-¡Eh! Chicas dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí… además las dos son muy guapas y yo…

-Mentira…- es escucho el murmullo de una voz.

Todas las cabezas miraron a la pequeña figura que acababa de hablar.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Naruto.

-¿Has dicho algo Akio?- le pregunto Ino al niño que había vuelto a bajar la cabeza.

-Dije que es mentira -dijo esta vez mas alto mientras se bajaba de su asiento, mirándolos a todos con ojos llorosos- Él no se va a casar con ninguna de ustedes dos- le dirigió una mirada llena de rencor a Sakura y luego otra a Ino- Él se va a casar con mi papi Sasuke ¡y va a ser mi papa!- termino gritando a viva voz para luego salir corriendo del comedor, dejando a los tres adultos sorprendidos por la vehemencia de sus palabras.

Naruto fue el primero en reaccionar, parándose de la mesa, sin importarle el tobillo o que podía no caminar sin problemas.

-No Naruto- Le detuvo Sakura -Es mejor que no lo sigas.

- Pero es que…

-Creo que Sakura tiene razón esta vez, Naruto- comento Ino con calma, aunque estaba triste por la reacción de su sobrino- Ya había notado su obsesión contigo, incluso podría jurar que esta enamoradito de ti, tienes que dejar que se le pase.

Ante esas palabras Naruto abrió los ojos completamente mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban.

-¡Ino! ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Es un niño!

-¿Y los niños no se enamoran? Ya veo que no sabes nada de ellos- le comento con calma mirando hacia el lugar por donde desapareció su sobrinito- Si vas ahora detrás de él las cosas solo empeoraran porque él buscara la manera de sacarte la promesa de que no te irás. Es mi sobrino y lo conozco casi mejor que nadie, déjalo que se desengañe, Akio es muy inteligente, él mismo se dará cuenta de que tú no te vas a quedar en la isla para siempre.

Naruto volvió a tomar asiento, bajando la cabeza con pesar, es cierto que él no pensaba quedarse en la isla. Así como Sasuke tenía que cargar con las responsabilidades de un apellido él también las tenía. No importa el tiempo que llevara fingiendo ser una persona normal, no importa cuántas veces haya firmado con el apellido Uzumaki, él era quien era por más veces que lo haya olvidado, pero aun así ¿es que acaso fue el único en fijarse que el pequeño estaba llorando?

-Esta algo confundido, es muy pequeño- dijo Naruto mirando a Ino quien asintió- Él solo quiere dos padres. El bastardo de Sasuke debería de buscarle una mamá.

-Creo que las cosas no son tan sencillas Naruto- comento Sakura suspirando.

Naruto miro a ambas chicas de hito en hito.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué no son tan sencillas-ttebayo?

-Akio no quiere una madre -le confió Ino sabiendo de antemano que Sakura conocía toda la historia o al menos parte de ella- El quiere dos padres. No sé si Sasuke te lo habrá dicho pero Akio no es su hijo- por la cara de perplejidad de Naruto la chica se dio cuenta de que no, Sasuke no le había comentado nada- Es hijo de su hermano mayor, Itachi.

-¿Itachi? ¿Quién es Itachi? además ¿porque él le dice papá a…?

-¿A Sasuke? Porque Itachi murió hace casi tres años, y es Sasuke quien se ha encargado de él desde entonces. Por aquel tiempo Akio solo contaba con dos años, demasiado joven para acordarse, aunque él perjure que aun se acuerda de su papi Itachi. Cosa que he empezado a creerme. –termino con pesar.

Naruto la miro con asombro, al fin estaba comprendiendo.

Itachi era el verdadero padre de Akio, bien, _¿pero quién era Deidara?_ Se preguntó. Ese fue el segundo nombre que menciono el pequeño ¿no? Además, ¿sería cierto que el niño no se acordaba de su verdadero padre?

-¿No es algo bueno que recuerde a su padre?- pregunto al en voz baja, casi para sí mismo.

-Itachi lo amaba, si. Por eso es bueno que lo recuerde, sin embargo, su madre era otra historia, no sé que sabe él de ella, pero él realmente no quiere tener una madre, siempre dice que un día Sasuke le regalara otro papa tan lindo y bueno como su papi Itachi o como Deidara. Sin embargo jamás ha dado indicio de acordarse de Saory.

-¡Saory…?

-Ese es el nombre de la madre de Akio, una estúpida que jamás deseo ser madre, todo era un plan que tenia con una víbora despreciable para quedarse con la fortuna de los Uchiha, -la voz de la rubia tenía un tinte de desprecio capaz de congelar el infierno.- Itachi lo sabía, creo que desde el principio, unos meses antes de morir el estaba preparando los papeles del divorcio además de que toda la fortuna del pequeño Akio, fue invertida de manera que Saory no pudiera tocar un centavo del capital de Akio. Itachi lo invirtió a un plazo de diez años con el interés más bajo que ofrecían, incentivo para que Saory no quisiera apelar por la custodia del pequeño. Al ver su plan fracasado ella comenzó a consumir fármacos en exceso, fue entonces cuando Itachi la echó de la casa, no quería que el pequeño viviera con una loca como esa, valga el apelativo.

-Eso es horrible-dijo Naruto, notando que Sakura parecía conocer bien la historia ya que no se asombraba de lo que Ino le decía, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-No todo fue malo.- continuo la rubia después de inhalar aire y tranquilizar un poco sus nervios- Había alguien más, un joven, Deidara. El era quien cuidaba a Akio después de la marcha de _esa mujer._ Estaba completamente enamorado de Itachi…- terminó con una sonrisa de burla.

-¿Enamorado de Itachi?- le pregunto Sakura al ver la actitud de la oji-azul esta parte de la historia ella no la conocía.

La ojizaul asintió.

-Aunque tenía un carácter fuerte y era algo terco, Dei era un amor. Pasó mucho por culpa de Saory, pero jamás se marcho. Al menos me alegra que su amor haya sido correspondido, Itachi lo amaba, se iban a casar justo después de que mi primo terminara de divorciarse. Pero un mes antes de la boda el coche en que ellos dos iban colisiono de frente con otro. –la voz de Ino era apenas un murmullo a estas alturas, la mirada perdida en un mar de recuerdos- Deidara murió al instante, Itachi quedo gravemente herido, duro unos días en la clínica y luego murió. El conductor del otro auto era esa maldita de Saory, Dios me perdone pero agradezco a los cielo que ella no haya muerto.

-¿Ella era la conductora del otro coche?- pregunto Sakura asombrada, Naruto no articulaba palabras.

-No fue un accidente Sak, todo fue intencionado.

-¿Como lo sabes?- pregunto Naruto sin poder creérselo.- y que quieres decir con eso de que le agradeces a Dios que ella no haya muerto.

- para responder a tu primera pregunta, dire: Porque es una carretera es de una sola vía, y los coche colisionaron de frente. Lo que indica claramente que ella venia en vía contraria y a alta velocidad. Para la segunda –sonrió malignamente- ¿crees en el Karma?

Después de estas palabras los tres chicos guardaron silencios. Cada cual sumergido en sus pensamientos. Por debajo de la mesa, Sakura tomo la mano de Ino, esta le dirigió una casi imperceptible sonrisa antes de hablar para Naruto.

-Ahora que lo pienso, puede que Akio esté intentando reconstruir su familia.

-Por su puesto cerda, es un niño, su deseo mas profundo debe de ser tener dos padres, independientemente que estos sean del mismo sexo.

-No estoy hablando de eso tonta. -Viro los ojos.

-Entonces ¿de qué-ttebayo? –pregunto Naruto.

-Mira. ¿Sakura recuerdas a Itachi?- cuando la chica asintió prosiguió- Sasuke e Itachi tienen un gran parecido, es más, la diferencia más notable entre ellos eran las personalidades, Itachi Uchiha era alguien serio, pero alegre mientras que Sasuke es algo mas arisco, hm y las edades. Después de eso ambos era muy parecido, tenían los ojos del mismo color al igual que el pelo, aunque el de Sasuke tiene tonos azulados además de que Itachi lo llevaba largo, pero los dos son super atractivos.

Sonrió mirando significativamente a Naruto, este se sonrojó un poco aunque intento disimularlo.

-Y Deidara era rubio y de ojos azules, -Naruto abrió los ojos ¿rubio y de ojos azules? Eso le sonaba -pero su pelo era más claro y sus ojos no tan profundo como los tuyos Naru-chan, además de que llevaba el pelo en una coleta alta mientras que Itachi en una coleta baja. Pero si mi hipótesis es correcta…

-Akio quiere reconstruir a Itachi y a Deidara con Naruto y con Sasuke.-completo Sakura con incredulidad.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada hasta poner sus pensamientos en orden.

-No lo creo-ttebayo.

-Es lo más lógico Naruto- dijo Sakura.

-Puede. –Concedió él- pero como tú misma lo dijiste Akio es inteligente, además cuando el menciono a Itachi y a Dei, como lo llamo…

-¿Él te los menciono?- pregunto Ino incrédula.

Naruto frunció el ceño, sin entender la sorpresa de la chica.

-¿Que tiene de raro-ttebayo?

-Que él jamás habla de sus padres.

-Bueno, yo le pregunte por su madre.

-No, aun así el no suele hablar de ellos. Cuando le preguntas por su padre te dice que es Sasuke.

-A mi me dijo esta mañana que su papi Itachi y Dei están en el cielo,-dijo con un encogimiento de hombros- Razón por la que creo que él tiene bien claro lo que paso con su padre biológico, por lo que dudo mucho que quiera reconstruir su familia, más bien pienso que él quiere una familia completa. Así que él no puede estar enam, uh… de mi… ya sabes.

Por alguna razón Naruto decidió no mencionar los problemas que el pequeño tuvo en la escuela de la ciudad, eso era algo que tenía que hablar primero con Sasuke.

A quien pensaba pegarle un buen puñetazo nada más pisara la isla.

*******.·****Un TeMe **** SeDuCtOr ****.·*******

**USB:** pendrive

Esta vez no pienso mentir, no voy a inventar excusas porque estamos en semana santa… pero conste que estoy de vaca desde el miercoles :P

Si hay alguien por ahí dispuesto a leer esto, solo diré que de verdad me da mucha vergüenza con ustedes, pero ahhh, la haraganería, la haraganería…

Gracias a todos los que leyeron, las adoro, y si, porque me puse a leer sus reviews por enésima vez fue que publique, jejejeje:

**Jiyu-K.U.I****, ****narutteba****, ****sasukita15, ****camiSXN****, ****Moon-9215**** , ****veruto kaname, ****gatiuchiha-kun****, ****Mikoto-sama**

Chicas, y chicos… (Moon si lees esto espero algún día puedas perdonarme :P) muchas gracias por sus review, prometo que contestare a todas… en desde que pueda… ahora mismo no tengo tiempo.

**Reviews anónimos.**

**Sakurita15: **linda, lamento tanto la demora, si estas por ahí espero que te guste este capitulo, aunque que yo recuerde no hay besos, :p tus dudas están en este cap también, muchas gracias por haber leído… y por cierto, ¿Cuándo piensas crearte una cuenta, podría responderte mas cosas por mp jajajajaa. Un abrazo y gracias por leer, espero este te guste.

**Veruro Kaname: **aquí tienes la conti, ¿Cuántos meses después? Jajaj, lamento que tu cel haya estado interno, y si, yo se lo que es estar atrazada… yo lo estoy con todas las historias que sigo por aquí y mira que son muchas, por cierto Shino va a aparecer mas… creo que tendrá un buen papel pero no puedo asegurarlo :P… no importa que no hayas comentado en el otro, al menos se que has seguido la historia hasta aquí y eso me hace feliz… espero te guste este cap. Un abrazo-

Si lo leen… dejen Review òó

**Las adoro con el corazón derecho.**

Un abrazo

**Saku-Aya.**


End file.
